Mute
by tr1xx777
Summary: You know all those girl who are just perfect? And they go to Camp Green Lake for some strange reason and end up finding their Prince Charming and living happily ever after. Well, here is another story like that, the only difference, I'm not perfect. No happy ending is guarenteed and well, we'll see about that Prince Charming.
1. Send in the Ladies

**I've just been having these dreams about this fic and finally decided to write it out so sorry if it's a little strange.**

Lou Walker paced back and forth in front of her two employees, Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski. "This is the second time we've had a fight this week!" she roared, "Since you two idiots obviously aren't doing your job, we're going to have to get some extra help."

"Help?" Mr. Pendanski questioned and the Warden turned to glare at him.

"Yes, help! These boys aren't learning anything! Our camp will be shut down if the government finds out we aren't actually making a difference and just making them dig all day! These boys need to learn how to treat others, not just other boys. They need a real lady!"

"What're you getting at, Lou?" Mr. Sir narrowed his eyes and Lou whipped around.

"I mean we need to start sending some girls in! It will double the amount of holes dug _and _teach the boys some actual manners." Lou ranted. "I'll call the judge tomorrow and see when we can get some females up in here."

* * *

Okay, you know those stories where the _perfect _girl, with the _perfect _hair, and the _perfect _teeth goes to Camp Green Lake and ends up falling in love and gets pregnant and lives happily ever after with her Prince Charming which shouldn't happen because nothing about a juvenile delinquet is charming.

Well, here's another story like that. Except the difference is, I'm not perfect. I don't have perfect hair or teeth and I don't make friends easily and I can't joke around like 'one of the guys.' It's just not who I am. But I did get sent to Camp Green Lake. We'll see about that Prince Charming, though.

"So what'd you get in for?" I turned in my seat to face who had talked. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and a thick Hungarian accent. She was wearing ripped skinnies, black converse and a black and white striped shirt.

I shrugged and another girl, the one sitting beside me, joined our conversation. "Not a talker?" I nodded. It was true, I definately wasn't one for talking, let alone opening my mouth.

"I'm Samantha, just call me Sam." the brunette grinned a toothy smile. She had green cat-like eyes that looked sly and mischeivious.

"I'm Barbara." The Hungarian introduced and before I knew it, the other two girls had turned around in their seats and were all introducing themselves.

"I'm Emily." The girl sitting in front of me was kind of overwight, not to be mean or anything. She had dark brown hair and matching eyes. If she were skinnier, she may have even been as pretty as the girl sitting beside her.

"I'm Alison." When someone like Alison speaks to you, it's like you've immediately shot up the food chain to popularity. Well, at least that's what it would be like in high school. But this wasn't high school, this was a smelly, yellow bus that's leading us to hell.

Alison had blonde hair - of course - that just reached her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. _She _was one of those perfect girls that you read about. The ones with the hair and the teeth and the legs and the _everything._

I didn't answer and Alison and the rest of the girls looked a little confused. "Um, you're supposed to introduce yourself now?"

Emily paled when I didn't answer, "Oh, no. I saw this in a movie once. She doesn't know her own name and all she remembers is waking up in a pool of blood! And the police think you killed someone because the blood wasn't yours! Ooh, and that's why you got arrested because-"

"Lily. My name is Lily." I interupted and Barbara's jaw dropped when she saw my teeth. That was everyone's reaction when they saw them.

"Your teeth are..." I sighed and bared my teeth so they could see. My teeth were all sharpened to spikes so they kind of resembled a sharks mouth. It was quite terrifying to everyone who had ever seen them.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting at all." Emily muttered. Alison looked sympathetic, Sam looked bored and Barbara just stared at my mouth like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"I'm guessing you didn't do them yourself?" Alison asked and I shooked my head. The blonde put a sympathetic hand on my knee, "I'm sorry."

"So what did you all get in for?" Sam asked the group to move the conversation on from me.

"Assaulting a police officer." Emily muttered, "In my defense, I was totally wasted and thought he wanted to dance!" I couldn't help but laugh at Emily, she was obviousely the funny one of the group!

"Wouldn't you have been arrested for underage drinking, too?" I asked and Emily paused before nodding. We all turned to Sam who was picking at her fingernails in a bored manner.

"Stole some cars, fixed 'em up and tried selling them. Turns out that my friend forgot to change the licence plate and I ended up getting caught. His parents bailed him." Samantha shrugged.

"I set a bowling lane on fire." Barbara grinned and I saw Emily slowly slide further away from her. "I poured gasoline down the gutters and watched it burn." By now, the blonde was laughing like a mad woman and I glanced around to see if anyone else was reacting the same way to the phsyco.

"I got caught for 'public disruption.'" Alison rolled her eyes when she said public disruption. "I pretty much just screwed around in Wal-Mart and threw gumballs at peoples faces and stuff like that." Alison shrugged.

"And that got you arrested?" I frowned. Tons of people mess around in Wal-Mart, none of them got arrested, let alone sent to a juvinile facility.

"I, um, also sprayed hairspray in some old guys face, he ended up being my judge."

I laughed before noticing everyones eyes were on me. "I drove a truck into the wall of my school." I blushed. I hadn't exactly had my licence when I did that...

"Yo, when are we getting there?" Sam screamed to the security guard who just shot her a glare. Suddenly, the bus jolted forward and we were all sent flying.

"We're here." the guard smiled sweetly and I rolled my eyes. The jerk!

I huffed and pulled myself to my feet along with the rest of the girl. Emily was in front of me and almost hit me in the face when she heaved her bag over her shoulder.

"You gonna tell the boys about your vollasa raptor mouth?" Emily asked and Alison slapped her. Oh, that's right. We were being sent to some boys camp until some more girls get sent in.

"Harsh, Em!" Alison snapped but I didn't really care. I had been called worse and this time I knew she was just joking.

"Probably not, I don't need a bunch of guys pissing me off for the next year and a half. I just won't talk to them." I shrugged like it was no big deal. I knew that it would be hard to avoid all the guys for the entire 19 months that I had been sentanced for.

We filed off the bus and I was greeted by dust, bright sun and lots of staring boys. And when I say lots, I mean it. They were crowding around us like vultures and it was actually kind of creepy.

"C'mon in girls," The guard waved us to a door and we followed to be greeted by a cowboy smoking a ciagrette. Great, this would be _loads _of fun.

Note the sarcasm.

**Okay, well if you didn't get the whole 'teeth' thing, imagine all of your teeth being sharpened so they're like fangs. But all over your mouth! And here are the characters and what they look like**

**Lily- Lily Cole**

**Barbara- Barbara Palvin**

**Alison- Erin Heatherton**

**Samantha - Cece Frey (but with brown hair and no leopard print on her face)**

**Emily- Naomi Scott but like... fat. so add about fifty pounds and you've got her.**

**ENJOOOOY and REVIEEEW!**


	2. Music Makes the Girls Talk

**So how are you guys liking this so far? Reeeeevieew!**

Standing next to the cowboy was a lady with red hair and freckles. her mouth was set in a firm line and she gave off the impression that she didn't like people. Like, at all.

"Hello girls, and welcome to Camp Green Lake." The lady greeted but none of us responded. She didn't really care, "I'm the Warden, and you are the first five girls to ever be at CGL so I'm here to set some ground rules. You follow the same rules as the boys, no special treatment. I don't give a shit if you fool around with those boys like I know you will."

The Warden stared down Samantha who was wearing cowboy boots, ripped shorts and a black and gold shirt that showed her bellybutton and was lace in the back. Alison was wearing shorts too, but her outfit wasn't as... slutty.

"You girls will sleep in tent G but other than that, you will be working with your assigned tent. With them, you will do everything; counselling, digging and eating. They are your new family."

"I'm pretty sure none of us had functional families to begin with." Sam rolled her eyes and the Warden glared at her.

"Alison, you are assigned to tent A, Emily to B, Samantha to C, Lily to D and Barbara to E. If you have any questions, ask your counsellors to Mr. Sir, here." The Warden motioned to the cowboy who nodded his head.

The redhead sauntered out of the shack and Mr. Sir stood up. "This ain't no girl scouts, anymore-"

"Really? You don't say!" Sam rolled her eyes sarcastically. This girl was definately not one for sucking up.

"Like I was saying, nobody's gonna babysit you. Your jumpsuits are in your tents and so are your counsellors." Mr. Sir explained and blew out a smoke circle, "You are to dig one hole each day, five feet by five feet, your shovels are your measuring sticks. The rules are simple at Camp Green Lake, don't upset me, don't upset your counsellors and don't upset the Warden."

"Don't upset Barbara either or you're a dead man..." Emily muttered and I smirked.

"Now go find your tent! And remember, this ain't no girl scouts!" Mr. Sir called after us.

"Thanks for the reminder!" Alison called back as we exited the building and looked around. We instantly spotted the tents to the right.

The tents were a gross shade of green/brown and all looked worn and dirty, other than the one with the giant G. It looked the newest so the girls and I all ignored the wolf-whistles as we made our way to the tent.

Five cots were lined up neatly - three on one side and two on the other - with little cubbies in the back next to a small vanity table. Five older men were also sitting on the cots, looking almost as bored as Sam. Almost.

"Um, hey..." Alison trailed off and the men shot off the cots and put on fake, cheery faces.

A short one with sunscreen layered on his nose was the first to speak, "You must be the girls-"

"Nope, we're _obviously _the boys." Barbara rolled her eyes and a few of the counsellors glared at her, but the others were probably still trying to decipher what she said over her accent.

"I'm Mr. Pendanski and I'm the D-tent counsellor, now which one of you is Lily?" I raised my hand and he smiled brighter. "Well, hello there Lily. I will be your counsellor for the next few months. If you come with me, you can meet the boys that you'll be spending most of your time with."

I waved goodbye to the other girls as I followed Mr. P outside and to a larger tent labeled D. "Now they are very nice boys, you just have to look past their harsh exterior."

I shrugged as Mr. Pendanski opened the tent flap and we stepped in. Seven boys were laying on the cots and they shot up when they saw me. The hispanic one winked at the one with brown hair and brown eyes. He actually looked kind of familiar...

"Boys, this is Lily Cole. Lily this is Jose," the hispanic, "Alan," the brunette, "Lewis," tall blonde, "Ricky," taller blonde with crazy hair, "Rex," guy with thick glasses, "Theodore," large smelly guy, "and Zero." Zero was a kid lying on a cot in the back.

Rex sighed, "Don't listen to him, our names are Magnet, Squid, Barfbag, Zigzag, X-Ray, and Armpit." I nodded and looked around awkwardly. They were all staring at me like I was actually supposed to _say _something. That isn't going to happen, then everyone would see my teeth!

"Well, I'll let you get aquainted, dinner should be ready soon." Mr. Pendanski walked out of the tent, leaving the eight of us in an awkward silence.

"So, babe, me an' Zig were talkin' 'bout this earlier; who do you think is sexier?" Squid wiggled his eyebrows and I scoffed and stormed out of the tent. That actually went smoother than I thought, he makes a crude joke and I have a reason to leave without a word! Perfect!

"Lily!" I turned to see Alison jogging up to me. "Hey, how's your tent?"

"Perverted, and they all have these weird nicknames, too. But I didn't have to talk to them so it means they still don't know about my fangs." I grinned and Alison laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder how the other girls are doing..."

As if on cue, we heard laughter from B-tent and turned to see Emilt running out with a pipsqueak of a kid in her arms, screaming, "He's mine! You will never take him from me!"

A loud bell rang out and guys started to file out of their tents and into the Mess Hall. I shrugged and Alison and I started to follow them, not knowing what else to do. I felt someone nudge me and turned to see Barbara and Sam walking beside me. Emily was in front of us, still holding pipsqueak.

We entered the Mess Hall and all eyes were on us as we looked for a table but they were all filled up with boys.

"Girls!" we looked over to see Mr. Pendanski waving us over. "You have to eat with your tents!"

_You have to be kidding me! _

I scowled as I got in line behind some ginger kid and some kind of canned beans was dumped on my plate. "See you guys later." I muttered to my new friends as I walked over to where Barfbag was waving for me to sit down with them.

I dropped my tray on the table and began picking at what I assumed was a potato in my soup. Everytime I glanced up, I always caught one or more guy staring at me. It was as annoying as hell.

"So what'd you get in for?" Armpit asked and I shrugged. All the boys at the table groaned. "Damn guys, we got another Zero!"

I glanced up at Zero to see him looking a little annoyed. Why didn't he talk? I mean, I have a reason but I seriousely doubt his father sharpened his teeth as well. Maybe we were related... Nah, he's black with a mini afro, I'm white with red hair and freckles. There is no way we're related.

"I bet I can make you talk." X-Ray grinned and I narrowed my eyes at him, as if to say 'you try, you die.' He didn't seem to get the picture. "C'mon Lily... Lily... Liiiiily... Li-li...Miss. Cole? Oooh, Mrs. Cole?"

I dug my fingernails into my palm and glared at him before looking once around the room. Emily was easily joking around with her tent, Sam looked bored as usual and was answering questions every so often, Alison was talking with a few guys as they all drooled over her and Barbara was deep in a story as all of the guys slid further away from her with a terrified expression on their faces.

"No man, that just makes her annoyed, you've got to be musical to get her to talk. That's how I got laid back home." Squid smirked adn everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, so you're telling us that _you're _some musical prodigy?" Magnet snorted.

"Well, not really but I'd carry around a guitar and everyone would think so." The boys howled with laughter and I took another forkful of bean/potato/rice thing.

"_I don't want to wait, for our lives to be over!" _X-Ray sang in a high pitched voice and all the boys laughed harder. I looked over to the table next to mine to look at Barbara in desperation. She seemed to understand my SOS and stood up from her table - much to the boys relief - and walked over to me.

"Lily, I'm bored, let's go. We need to change into our jumpsuits anyway."

I shot up and sent another round of daggers to the boys before dumping my tray on a cart and walking out of the Mess Hall, soon followed by the rest of G-tent.

"I don't think my tent liked me very much." Barbara muttered and I laughed.

"Welcome to the club."

We reached out tent and looked to see our jumpsuits and boots were already laid out on the cots for us. They all looked big, like boys had worn them first.

"Fashionable."

I laughed before stripping off my clothes and slipping into the jumpsuits along with the rest of the girls, unaware that seven sneaky D-tent members were watching through the makeshift window.


	3. Man, you got Hustled

**Yay, I got some reviews! Everyone else should review too! It takes like, a minute to type out a good review and even if it's a short one, it's better than nothing!**

I pushed open the door to the 'Wreck' room and walked in, followed by four other girls. We had all changed into our jumpsuits and we all tied the top half around our waists like we had seen some guys do.

I was wearing just and old concert tee while Alison wore a white V-neck , Emily wore a blue T-shit, Sam wore a long sleeved, white button down that still managed to showed her pierced bellybutton and Barbara wore a tattered, plaid shirt that hung loosely over a gray spaghetti strap.

And when I say tattered, I mean it. It looked like it had seen the zombie apocolypse. No joke.

We made our way to the back where an empty pool table was and grabbed some pool sticks. We weren't actually planning to _play _pool, we just wanted to stand around and talk. But with pool cues because that's just what females do.

"Do you think if I bit this, it'd break in half?" Barbara asked and before we could stop her, she had her teeth digging into it as she gnawed viciousely at it.

"You know some people might actually want to play with those." We all turned - Barbara whacking some innocent boy in the face in the process - to be greeted by Squid and X-Ray. Just Great.

"We are using them, we're biting them!" Emily grinned and Sam shot her a look that said 'don't talk.'

"I meant to play pool!" X-Ray snapped.

"Fine, we'll play pool." the Hungarian dropped the stick and took a step forward. "Alison will beat you!"

"Yeah... Wait, what?"Alison frowned and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. "You know, I don't exactly know how to play..."

"Here, you'll play against X and I'll show you how." Squid smirked as he chewed on his toothpick. Ooooh, he's trying to pull that move where he gets to wrap his arms around Alison to 'help' her play. That's funny! The bitch doesn't know what he's in for!

"But I don't know any of your names..." Alison pouted and it was quickly becoming harder to stop from laughing. The girl had these guys wrapped around her little finger.

"Aw, you mean you didn't tell her about us?" Squid fake pouted to me and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that's right, you don't talk!"

"Lily talks!" Emily announced and I looked to X-Ray to see he looked really pissed. "She just doesn't talk to you."

The boys of D-tent, who had formed a semi-circle around us, glared at me which I happily returned. "So are we going to play or not?" Barfbag snarled and I sweetly batted my eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, Squid, you show blondie how to play the first few rounds." X-Ray snapped and the boys of D-tent whipped around and stormed to the pool table. Wow, immature much?

"Aw, the boys are sad because you won't talk to them." Sam mocked and I giggled.

I looked up to see Squids arms already wrapped around Alison and he was smirking at Magnet and Zigzag who were giving him the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the game. X-Ray had started and hadn't gotten anything in and Squid was helping Alison line up the pool cue before hitting it lightly. The ball went in.

"Ooh, I want to try on my own now!" Alison clapped and Squid looked a little disappointed. The blonde lined up the cue like before and the ball went in again. Meaning she got another shot.

I watched in amazement as Alison shot again and sunk the ball, and again, and again... and again. X-Ray literally got one more shot in - which he missed - before Alison hit the 8 ball in and won the game. We all cheered and the boys stared at her in awe.

"I thought you didn't play!" Barfbag argued and Alison smirked.

"Oh, I do. I just wanted to tease you." Alison winked at Squid before we all turned around and left the 'Wreck' room. It had gotten a little boring.

The last thing we heard before the door shut was Magnet laughing, "Man, you just got hustled!"

I turned to Alison once we had left the 'Wreck' room and grinned, "Where did you learn to play like that?"

She shrugged, "I used to play in a few bars for money and stuff." Alison didn't look like she wanted to elaborate more, "It's getting late, let's go to bed."

* * *

A loud bell rang out making all five girls in G-tent shoot out of bed, screaming. "What the hell was that?" I yelled and tried to cover my ears from the constant ringing.

The ringing suddenly stopped and was replaced with laughing and we turned to see one member of each of the boys tents all standing at the opening, laughing their asses off. I immediately paled, thinking that X-Ray had seen my teeth when I yelled out, but he didn't look like he had.

"Mom sent us to make sure that you guys were awake." The pipsqueak that Emily was carrying earlier laughed and I glared at him.

"Whatever, can you guys leave so we can get changed?" Sam snapped as we all stood up. I was wearing the same concert tee as yesterday with some spandex shorts and I could tell the guys were staring at my legs. Along with Sams, because she was wearing short pink pajama shorts and a black hoodie that I had leant her to sleep in. Turns out that the nights were actually pretty cold in Texas.

Everyone else either wore sweats or long pajama bottoms and oversized T-shirts.

The guys left and I pulled out my bag from my cubby. I grabbed a gray spaghetti strap with some beading on the top and pulled it on along with my jumpsuit. I didn't put on any makeup but I ran a brush through my hair a few times before waiting for my friends to finish up.

It only took a few minutes and before we knew it, we were already outside and grabbing shovels from the 'Library.' When Mr. Sir said that our shovels were our measuring sticks, I hadn't actually thought of how long the shovels actually were.

I could already tell, this would be a long day.

**I hoped you liked it! Review!**


	4. Straight for the Jugular

**Reviews:**

**Pookie: Wow, thanks for being my first reviewer and your reviews really mean a lot!**

**crystalxcobwebs: Thank you! I wanted to start earlier because I wanted more time to build character and stuff and I couldn't do that as well if I was trying so hard to follow the storyline.**

**Camilla Luce Masson: Thank you so much! I wanted to get every character to be different and actually fit the profile of someone sent to CGL (Barbara is kind of violent, Lily is quiet, Sam doesn't give a shit about anything...) And I'm glad you like it, it means a lot!**

I was _dying! _Like no joke, I was gonna be dead by lunchtime. The sun was high in the sky and the watertruck had already came by once already to fill our canteens. The same canteen that I had forgotten back at camp! No water = dead.

I rested my head up against the shovel as I gasped for breath. This was a nightmare! I was used to physical exersize - daddy made sure I was his perfect little killer - but digging was one thing he had left out in his vigorous training. No doubt, I was not a digger. My hands are bleeding and blistered, I'm dying of dehidration and Alison and I hadn't eaten the mushy banana and slice of moldy bread that had been given to us this morning.

"Woah, guys look, Lily looks like she's about to die!" Squid pointed at me and I turned to glare at him. I was right here! Does he really have to talk about me like I'm a dog?

"She ain't got a canteen either, at least then, we'll be rid of her and get a hot girl... like Alison. Or the slutty one, she'll give us what we want." Armpit joked and I huffed as I climbed out of my hole. I was done with these man-whores.

"Yo, man, you scared her off." Magnet laughed and watched as I stormed over to where Samantha was digging in the group of holes next to us. She looked at me boredly when she saw me approaching.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked and leaned up against her hole that was already way ahead of mine.

"I left my canteen at camp, can I have some of your water?" I asked and wasn't surprised when my voice came out hoarse and dry. That's what happens when you dig for hours in the hot sun.

Samantha didn't answer and instead tossed the bottle over to me and I thirstily gulped down about a quarter of the bottle. "Thanks so much, I was gonna die. The pricks at D seemed pretty happy about it too."

"Eh, I'd be pretty happy if someone from my tent died, too." Sam shrugged and I giggled before standing up. "Wait, take it." she tossed me the canteen.

"Won't you-"

"These guys would be more willing to share with me than your 'friends' and besides, I grew up in Texas, I can manage the heat better than someone like you."

I rolled my eyes playfully and accepted the bottle before walking back to my holes. As usual, the boys looked pretty pissed that I had talked to someone that wasn't them.

"Why are you like that?" X-Ray yelled and jumped out his hole and stormed towards me. I sighed and took another swig of water before turning to him. "You talk to your little _girlfriends _but you won't even open your mouth around us! We didn't do shit to you!"

_You haven't yet, I'm protecting myself from what's coming if I do talk. _I couldn't help but think.

When X-Ray realized I wasn't going to reply, he kicked a pile of dirt into my hole. "Say something, bitch!" he screamed and everyone stopped digging. Even the two groups beside us had stopped and were starting to stare.

Zigzag let out an annoyed huff, "Just leave her, she can die with the lizards."

"Yeah, man, there's no point in getting in trouble over someone as worthless as her." Barfbag scoffed and I looked down to hide my hurt. So since I didn't talk, it means that they can push me around like I'm not a makes total sense.

I slammed my shovel into the ground with a new found rage, ignoring the glares I got from D-tent, well besides Zero of course, he just glanced at me with a hint of empathy in his eyes.

"I'm not worthless... I just don't want you to be scared of me..." I whispered but I was sure that they hadn't heard.

* * *

Emily, Alison - who was now called Hustler because of her pool game yesterday - and I walked into the 'Wreck' room after we had washed up and talked about our terrible first holes. Apparently, Emily actually fainted and just slept most of the day and when she finally woke up, she sat on Pipsqueak and forced him to help her finish her hole. His name was actually Mouse.

The 'Wreck' room was actually pretty empty, most of the campers would be taking showers now or doing the chores that Mr. Sir assigned a few of the boys every so often like doing laundry or washing the car.

There was only a few boys sitting on the couch, and Barb and Sam sitting on some tables. I started walking over to them when I heard a yelp and turned to see some guy holding Hustlers hand.

"Let go of me!" Hustler snapped and tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too tight. "I said, let go!"

"Aw, c'mon blondie, don't be like that." the guy smirked and tried to pull Hustler closer. I took that as my cue to move in, so I shoved the guy as hard as I could, making him release Hustler.

We tried walking away but I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and turned just in time to see a fist flying at my face, but not enough time to dodge it. The 'Wreck' room fell silent and a few guys leapt to their feet to try and defend the poor, helpless girls. Too bad that I could do that myself.

I slammed my fists back in his face and my foot connected with his stomach, sending him flying back. I wasn't done though, I stomped towards him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Lily, that's enough..." Hustler tried to say but I was too into it to stop it now.

I grabbed the guys head and smashed it against the floor, not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to dizzy him up a bit. He didn't fight it as I lifted his hand to my mouth and clamped my teeth deep into his flesh. That's when the screams started and someone yanked me away from him.

Before the person could completely pull me away from him, I whipped around and let my foot connect with his face before walking away. Hustler looked apalled, Emily looked a little cautious of me, along with Samantha and Barbara was laughing her ass off.

"That's what you get, bitch! We're going straight for the jugular next time!" Barbara clapped. Oh, how I love that girl.

I felt someone grab my arm and looked up to see Hustler pulling me and the rest of G-tent out of the 'Wreck' room. "That never happened. You're going to be in a lot of shit if the counsellors find out!"

"Oh, girls!" I looked over to see Mr. P jogging towards us with a clipboard in his hands. "I was looking for you, the tents are having meetings so please go report to your given tent." Before he could even finish, everyone had already left.

"Now come on, Lily, that doesn't exclude you. This is a time to get to know your peers better. Once you know them better, there will be tons to talk about!"

_Right, since I am going to get along so well with the people who call me worthless after knowing me for a day._

**Sorry for the weak chapter, I had trouble with it. Review!**


	5. Can't Forget the Taste of Blood

**So I just had like, a Jenna Marbles marathon, so sorry ahead of time if there are any strange sentances in this chapter. Or at least the beginning of the chapter because let's face it... it takes me days to finish a chapter. As I type this, I know I probably won't finish in like, three days. Welllll... Enjoy and Review!**

I sat on one of the cots with Zero as Dr. Pendanski sat on his own little chair in front of D-tent. Nobody had said anything to me when I entered D-tent but X-Ray sent me his own little scowl but Zero had moved over so I could sit with him.

We had already gone through stuff like 'when you get back into soceity, will you make the same mistakes' or 'who influenced you to make these decisions' and stupid shit like that.

"So, Alan, do you have any regrets?" Dr. P asked and Squid shrugged. Is that really the question he wants to start out with? Everyone has regrets! I regret getting drunk that one time and accidently driving over my neighbours cat, but it's too late now!

"I don't know, I kind of regret not making sure that there wasn't anyone in the house before I broke in." Squid smirked and the other boys howled with laughter. I even cracked a small smile, without showing my teeth, of course.

"I'm being serious, Alan. Nobody is going to judge you here," Dr. Pendanski urged and Squid sighed before biting his lip in thought. Like biting random body parts is gonna make you think better. Having trouble on a test? Biting my big toe always helps me!

"Well, there was this one time..."

Dr. Pendanski shot up in his seat in excitement. I guess Alan didn't usually share his life at these group therapy things.

"Well, a few months ago, I was walkin' down the street and this girl runs by. I don't even remember what she looks like but there was like, blood all over her face an' stuff."

Oh. Oh, shit. This isn't good.

"She was cryin' an' beggin' for help. Then this big man, her dad, grabbed her arm an' pulled her away. I guess I should have helped her or something." Squid finished.

"What do you think happened to her?" Magnet asked and Squid shrugged.

"I don't know, I got arrested soon after that and never saw her again. It was month ago though so she could be dead." Wrong. She's very much alive. But she sure as hell wishes she was dead at this moment.

"What does she look like? Maybe we would know her?" Zigzag tried and Squid shook his head.

"I barely had time to look at her, all I remember is big, blue eyes and blood coming out of her mouth. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. I don't know, it's jus' been buggin' me lately." Squid shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal but I could see the regret in his eyes. Which was a surprise because I am the last person you should go to with reading emotions.

Sure, I can read people like a book. In Japanese. That had been scribbled over in Sharpie and doused in gasoline before being set on fire. I can tell the easy stuff, like 'hmm, that person is smiling, they are _probably _happy,' or 'wow, that chick is sobbing her eyes out, she is _probably _sad.'

But there is always that 'probably' that makes me doubt myself. Right now is one of the few times that a ray of emotional intelligience has beamed down and hit me and made me realize 'wow, Squid actually looks a little beat up about it.'

But that doesn't make me forgive him for watching me race down the street, soaked in blood as my father dragged me away to sharpen my teeth with a knife.

* * *

_"Lily!" Father screamed and my bedroom door swung open and quickly ended the video I was making on my Ipod of me attempting to rap. "Lily, come here."_

_I knew that resisting his orders brought me greater pain than following them, so I hopped off my bed and dropped my Ipod on it and obediently walking over to where my father was impatiently waiting with a knife in his hand. The knife should have been my first hint, but me being me, expected it to just be some knife handling tips._

_Father grabbed my mouth in his hands and forced it open and before I could do anything, I felt the most agonizing pain that I could possibly imagine, scraping against my teeth. I jerk back and felt the knife stab my tongue a bit, making my mouth fill with blood._

_"What are you doing?" I screamed and fought to get away but Father shoved me against the wall and forced my mouth open again and continueing to work on my teeth, every so often stabbing me in the lip or something when I tried to get away._

_I sucked back all the bloody spit I could and spat in Fathers face, making him temporarily lose grip of me. It was just enough time to shove him as hard as possible and run for my life._

_Hiding in the house would be a stupid idea. It's like playing Hide-and-Go-Seek with a crazy man with a switchblade. So I raced out the front door and down the street, not even bothering to wipe my face of the blood. I lived in the poor part of town, anybody who lived there wouldn't care or were at strip clubs getting smashed._

_I felt my body go flying back as I collided with something. It was a boy, probably the same age as me, wearing jeans and an old T-shirt. He had messy brown hair and alarmed brown eyes as he took in the blood on my face._

_"Please h-help me! PLEASE!" I sobbed out, letting the tears flow down my bloody face in streams and splatter on the pavement as crimson fell from my mouth like a waterfall. "Y-you have to h-help m-me!"_

_I felt a yank on my arm as someone pulled me to my feet. It was my father. "You little, bitch! Never do that again! You'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you." he snarled, ignoring the boy still sitting on the pavement. He started pulling me away._

_"Please help me! HELP ME!" I screamed at the brunette before my Father finally shoved me into our house to finish his deed. Help never came._

Screams woke me up the next morning. I shot out of bed with tears running down my face as the screams vibrated through the tent, making all the other girls leap out of cots, too. They were all yelling things and crowding around me but none of them were making the terrible screams I was hearing.

Make it stop! I clutched the side of my heads as the screams continued. Who was screaming? Why? What happened? It wasn't Sam, it wasn't Barb, it wasn't Emily or Hustler. There was only one other person left in the tent to be screaming.

Me.

I clamped my hands over my mouth as I started to shake and sobs were muffled by my hands. My teeth were cutting into my fingers and I could feel the familiar taste of blood in my mouth.

"Is she okay?"

"Should I get a counsellor?"

"What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to drown out the voices of my friends. _Please, just be quiet! _I pleaded in my mind but they wouldn't stop talking.

"I think I'm going to get someone!"

"No, it was just a dream! She shouldn't show everyone her teeth over a dream!"

"She's crying!"

_Shut up!_

"We have to do something!"

"Something that doesn't have to do with other people!"

"What do we do?"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! _

"Lily, what do we do?" Hustler finally snapped me out of my inner screams. "What do you want? Do you need help or should we just stay? What?"

I took in a deep breath to stop from having a shit fit at them. "I want you to stop talking. Just go to sleep. It was a nightmare." I rasped as coolly as I could. "Sorry if I woke you up."

I curled up in bed again and closed my eyes as I listened to the whispers and shuffling of feet as G-tent made their way back to their cots.

Nobody slept for the rest of the night.

**Okay, so this is mostly based off a dream so sorry if it's just a little strange for your taste but I have to get this out of my head.**


	6. Dear Miss Cole…

Reviews:

**Radio Free Death: kay, wow that was a big review. Thanks for putting in the time and effort.**

**Well first, I didn't spend that long deciding why the girls were sent to camp, it was just so people knew why there were girls. Yeah, they could add staff or whatever, but then I wouldn't have a story.**

**I'm sorry if it sounds a bit offensive but sometimes it's hard to make a story without anyone getting offended. I don't know how far I can go without people getting offended. One time I read a FF where the main bad guy had the same last name as me and they kept on making little jokes about it, that hurt a bit but I knew the writer didn't mean anything about it.**

**You think Lily is a little Sue-ish? I'll try to fix that then. As for the teeth thing, it all gets explained in the later chapters. I don't want to reveal everything about Lily in the first few chapters. **

**Okay, this entire review sounds what should _logically _happen. _Logically, _girls shouldn't be sent to CGL at all and _logically _Lily's teeth should have been fixed but the truth is, it isn't supposed to be logical. Holes itself isn't logical: the government wouldn't allow boys to dig all day, there is no such thing as curses that last hundreds of years and the chances that Stanley would find treasure is like... doesn't happen. Well, that's all I've got to say but keep reviewing because it's made me change a few things in the storyline to make it more original and stuff.**

**Camille Luce Masson: Thank you for the great review! We've barely scratched the top of Lily's past so keep reading! Here's another chapter...**

* * *

I slammed my shovel into the ground and heaved it out. Most of the boys had looked at G-tent in confusion when they saw the bags under our eyes and how we all snapped when someone asked us how we sleeped. X-Ray even asked what was with the bite marks on my hand from when I tried to stop screaming but I just shrugged.

By now, everyone else had finished their holes and I was almost done. My blistered hands were screaming in agony and everytime I moved, my musles would ache. Whoever had the _great _idea that digging holes built character, they were high.

I sighed and used my shovel to measure out my hole. It was only a couple of inches off but I didn't have the energy to dig that extra few shovels and besides, it looks the same size as the rest of the holes if you don't take the time to measure it.

I used all the strength left in my body to pull myself out of the hole and begin to drag myself back to camp. I don't think I would ever be able to get used to this. The digging, bad food, and constant bullying from D-tent. I also couldn't stand the way Mr. Sir would blow puffs of smoke in my face whenever he spoke to me.

I dropped my shovel on the pile as I trudged over to G-tent. The other girls were laying on their cots, looking just as exhausted as I was. Barbara was inspecting her legs and trying to pluck the hair off.

"This is seriously ridiculous." Barbara complained and flopped down on the cot. "I haven't even been here a week and my legs look like Chewbaka. The water doesn't run long enough to shave my legs OR wash the shampoo out of my hair! Really, look at this!"

Barbara ripped off her bandana that she was wearing to cover her scalp to reveal greasy looking hair from leaving too much shampoo in. Emily looked at her like she was insane..well, she kind of was.

"Did you pour the entire bottle on your face? You'll go bald when you're twenty!" Emily gasped.

"I'm just saying the showers should be longer." Barbara grumbled and Samantha sat up straighter.

"I know how we can make the showers longer." she was grinning like a maniac and it was kind of scaring me. "We shave our legs in the water spigot and wet our hair in it! Of we put the shampoo on before we get in the shower, then we just have to rinse it off in the shower."

"that's actually not that bad of an idea." I muttered. "The guys would get a kick out of it, but we can actually get clean."

Five minutes later, we were dressed in only white (read: yellow) towels, boots and holding our hygiene kits. We looked around quickly to make sure nobody was around before racing outside.

The water spigot is actually just a tap attatched to a bathtub. When the water runs out, it goes down the drain and into the sand. I don't know why they designed it like that but it was hella-useful.

We all just sat on the side of the tub and rinsed our legs under the running water before lathering shaving cream on and shaving off all the hair. When we were washing our hair, we just took turns running it under the water and putting shampoo and conditioner in.

"What the hell?" I was under the water when the voice came and I jumped, hitting my head on the spigot.

There stood, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit and Barfbag, all staring at us. I guess we did look kind of strange. Five girls in towels, sitting in a bathtub in the middle of the desert with shampoo in our hair and shaving cream on our legs.

"Uh..." Hustler just stared back at them. None of us knew what to say. Actually, Em just shrugged and went back to massaging her head with shampoo.

"Are you... Shaving your legs?" Magnet asked and I slowly nodded. "Why?"

"The showers aren't long enough." Hustler squeaked. Barbara snorted and pulled drumsticks out of her towel and starting beating them against the side of the tub as she waited for the awkward moment to pass.

"We are going to take real showers after this we just need to get... Primped." Emily shrugged and I snorted.

"Don't do it in your water spigot! We don't want your gross hair all over it!" Squid said and we all rolled our eyes. We were obviously going to rinse the tub out when we were done!

Sam snorted and ran a hand through her wet hair, "Will you guys chillax? You're more uptight than Lily about her t-"

Sam was cut off when my fist connected with her stomach and she fell over the side of the tub. That's what she gets for almost spilling my secret.

Barbara laughed and helped Sam off the ground. "We're going to go have real showers now. Have fun boys."

Samantha hitched her towel a little higher so D-tent could get a good look at her thighs. They sure seemed to like that because Armpit whistled and Barfbag looked like he was drooling.

"Lily!" We all turned to see Mr. Pendanski running over to us, "Lily, a letter came into the mail today. It's for you."

He handed me the crisp, white envelope and I hesitantly took it. This must be some kind of mistake, who would write to me? I lost the few friends I had when I stopped talking.

I ripped open the envelope and scanned the page.

_Miss. Cole, we regret to inform you that your father, Patrick Cole, has deceased over the weekend. He fell down the stairs and broke his neck. We are terribly sorry for your loss, but we need to make funeral arrangements. _

_We know that you are currently at a detention facility at the moment, so please mail us back as soon as you can. Again, we are very sorry for your loss. _

_Sincerely, Country Day Mental Institution. _

I passed the note to the other girls and they gasped when they read it. I motioned for a pen to Mr. Pendanski and he pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took the note from Hustler and flipped it over onto the blank side and wrote my own note.

_Dear, you people. _

_Thanks for the notice. For funeral arrangements, my father will not have a funeral. He will be cremated and his ashes can be spread in a random dumpster or made into dog food. Even better, you can just skip the cremation and throw his body in a volcano. _

_Nobody will come to the funeral anyway. And thank whoever pushed my father, because they just made the world 1000x better. _

_From Lily Cole. _

"That's harsh, Lil." Hustler said but I shrugged it off. I hadn't even noticed that they were reading over my shoulder.

I was about to shove the now crumpled paper back into the envelope when Barfbag snatched it from my hands. He started reading it out loud.

"Miss. Cole, we regret to inform you that your father, Patrick Cole, has deceased..." Barfbag trailed off and glanced at me as I adjusted my towel. There was no point in trying to take the letter back. And I didn't even care if those morons read it.

Barfbag flipped the letter over and read the back. I held my hand out patiently as I waited for them to finish reading. I swear it took them five minutes to read only one word. They probably haven even made it past the word 'funeral.'

The boys finally handed me back the letter and this time I did shove it in the envelope. Nobody said a word except Squid who just shook his head.

"You are heartless."

Those three words hurt way more than I thought they would.

**Sorry for not responding to all your reviews but I will next chapter. **


	7. The Days of the Ugly

You know those days that whenever you look into the mirror, you just see ugly? You look fat and your skin looks blotchy and your hair is a mess? Well I was having one of those days. But having Hustler and Samantha around, it was ten times worse.

We had finished digging and were just chilling in G-tent. Barbara was drumming her drumsticks against the floor, Emily was putting hooker makeup on Samantha and Hustler was taking pictures of herself making silly faces with my IPhone. I didn't get reception or Internet so I couldn't try calling anyone.

Me, I was sitting at our vanity table, just staring into the mirror. I hated my eyes. They were blue and clashed with my short, curly red hair. My freckles made my skin look blotchy and my eyebrows were too light and made it look like I didn't have any.

And then there were my teeth. Sure they were white, but they were sharp and scraggly and you could see the chips out of the were the knife cut. There were scars all over my gums and tongue. I hated everything about myself today.

I tried smiling to see if my teeth were actually that hideous. They were. I closed my mouth and ended up looking depressed. Nothing I did made me look better. I would always be the stupid ginger girl with razor sharp teeth.

My fist connected with the mirror and it shattered before I even knew I had punched it. Everyone turned to see my snarling at the shards left on the vanity table.

"What the hell, Lily? We needed that!" Sam yelled and jumped off her cot.

"No you don't!" I yelled back. "All of you look like freaking godesses all the time! I'm sick of looking in that fucking mirror!"

"We could have given you a makeover, you didn't have to destroy the damn thing." Emily muttered and I snarled.

"Nothing any of you can do can make me look normal. I look like a fucking vollasa raptor." I growled and grabbed a shard of glass, squeezing it in my hand until it bled. "I'm tired of this damn mirror!"

I dropped the piece and slammed my fists of the mirror shards again before sweeping my arm across the table, making a mixture of makeup and glass fall to the ground.

"You know what, I agree. Fuck that mirror! It was a piece of shit anyway!" Barbara agreed and slammed her foot into the vanity table leg. It didn't break but it splintered a little.

"Lil, I know you're pissed but maybe you should go wash up. You're kind if bleeding everywhere." Hustler said, pointing to my arm.

Shards of mirror were sticking out randomly, all the way up my forearm. I sighed and stormed out of the tent. I stomped over to the water spigot, shoving some random kid out of the way as I turned on the tap with my non-injured hand.

I began rising the bit of blood off my arm and picking the shards out from underneath my skin when I felt someone brush beside me and grab my bloodied hand. "Woah, what happened to you?"

I shrugged at Squid and reached up to scratch the my chin. When I did that, Squids brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sure, he could open his mouth!

"uh, y-you have a l-little blood on your mouth..." Squid stuttered and I quickly wiped it off. I started pulling more of the mirror out of my hand until finally, my hands was full of small cuts, not glass.

I started walking away when Squid suddenly grabbed me and yanked me back. I glared at him and tried pulling my hand away but, damn, that guy has an iron grip. I slammed my foot into his shin and shoved him back before running back into G-tent.

None of the girls were there, but D-tent sure as hell was and they were scrolling through pictures on my iPhone.

X-Ray POV

The plan was simple. Squid distracts Lily while the rest of us sneak in and look through her phone.

Once Lily's back was turned when she was washing her hands in the water spigot and the other girls had left, D-tent made our move. We crept into the tent and saw Lily's iPhone laying on one of the cots. That was easier than I thought...

She didn't even have a password on it! When we opened it, it was already set to camera, so we just hit the photos button in the corner.

There were at least twenty pictures of Hustler making silly faces until finally, we got to the good stuff. There was a picture of a random set of really sharp teeth that she probably got off the Internet.

"Look, a video!" Magnet said, pointing to the video. I clicked on it and it started to play. It was of Lily trying - failing - to rap. She was laughing and smiling until there was a man yelling her name in the background.

Her smile fell and she stopped the video. "Wow, that was insightful. Now we know she can't rap." Barfbag muttered.

I looked through a few more, most of them being Lily with the rest of G-tent. Finally, I found another video, this one much more recent.

_Emily showed up on the screen "Hey! I'm Emily!" she said in a British accent. There was some movement before Barbara and Lily showed up. _

_"I'm Barbara and this is the ever so lovely, Lily Cole. Say hello, Lily!" _

Lily was about to answer when suddenly, the phone was ripped from me and in front of me stood the real Lily. The very angry Lily.

Her blue eyes were dark and stormy as she stepped to the side and held her arm out, directing us to leave. I couldn't help but notice the fresh scratches on her hand and arm.

"Aw, come on Lily. We just want to get to know you better!" Armpit whined but she didn't budge so I lunged for the phone.

I wasn't sure what happened but the next thing I knew, Lily had thrown me to the floor and was dragging me out of the tent by my jumper.

The rest of the boys followed with wide eyes as she threw me out. There stood Squid, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What was that? You were supposed to make sure she wouldn't come in!" Zigzag waved his arms around as Magnet helped me up.

"Sh-she..." Squid stuttered and we all glared at him.

"Spit it out! You better have a damn good reason for that!" I spat.

"She was the girl..." Squid finally said. "The one with blood all over her face and her dad..."

It finally registered what Squid was trying to say. Lily was the same girl from nearly six months ago that ran down the street, crying. She had pleaded for his help but he wouldn't do anything.

No wonder she won't talk to us.


	8. Secrets Hidden in Mattresses

I was biting my lip and pacing back and forth when G-tent walked in. When they saw me, they immediately knew something was wrong. "They got into my IPhone and looked through the pictures." I rasped.

"D-do they know about your..." Sam trailed off and motioned to her mouth. I shrugged.

"They were just starting a video where I showed my teeth but I don't know how far they got. They all looked a little freaked out when I pulled X-Ray out..." I answered truthfully. It could have just been the fact that I was dragging the 'leader' by his jumper, too.

"We'll find out at dinner. Come on." Hustler urged and I paled. I started shaking my head wildly at the thought of facing them again after they knew my secret. I couldn't go through the bullying at high school again. Not here!

"No, I can't face them. If they do know, they'll- I can't!" I cried and flopped onto my bed and curled into a little ball. I didn't want to move ever again.

"Fine, stay and we will see how much they know." Barbara said confidently and I managed a weak smile. For someone who could reduce a tough delinquent to screams, I was scared shitless of facing those few boys.

Barbara POV

Sam, Hustler, Emily and I stomped up to the D-tent table and dropped our trays on the table and sitting down. "How much did you see on that phone?" I asked straight away, looking directly into X-Rays eyes.

"What? I don't speak Portugese." X-Ray laughed and I glared at him. I had a Hubgarian accent, it didn't mean I didn't speak English.

"How. Much. Did. You. See. On. That. Fucking. Phone?" I growled out each word and dug my nails into the table. I was sick of these pricks, no wonder Lily can't stand them.

"Not too much. Just the usual." Armpit shrugged and leaned back, making the other boys laugh. I rolled my eyes and glared at the boy. Not even my tent was this bad and they were terrified of me.

Hustler, who couldn't hurt a butterfly (as far as I know) growled out and slammed her tray against the table. "Listen the hell up. Tell us how much you saw on that damn phone before we make your lives miserable."

Barfbag stood up with a smirk plastered on his face, "what will five little girls do against an entire camp of boys? Call your mommy? Surprise here, they don't care about you anymore."

Squid and Hustler both flinched and I glared at him. I saw the guy who had hit on Hustler the other day - and Lily also bit - step forward and pull Barfbag back a little.

"Trust me man, you don't want to do this." he said and eyed us wearily. He had a pitiful bandage wrapped around his hand and you could see the blood soaking through. "These chicks are psychopaths..."

I shot him a glare and he took a step back. He probably thought if someone like Lily could make him scream, then we could do the same. He had purple bruises all over his face and once Barfbag took in his whole appearance, he eyed him wearily.

Barfbag slowly sat down and Magnet actually answered this time. "Nothing. We saw a video of Mute trying to rap, a bunch of random pics of Hustler and a random picture of sharp teeth."

"She totally got that off the internet." X-Ray scoffed and I froze up. They saw them. They knew!

"And that's all?" Emily squeaked and the boys nodded. "Oh, Yes!" Emily screamed and fist pumped the air, "If you found out, shit totally would have hit the fan!"

I slapped Em across the arm when I saw the boys puzzled faces. That idiot just admitted to there being a secret. "Never touch our stuff again." I hissed before we all stood and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

Once we were out, I turned to my tent mates. "So they don't know about her teeth." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice work back there, Em. They aren't going to back off if they know Lily has something to hide." Sam glared at the brunette.

"Then we'll just have to hide everything Lily has that could tell them about her teeth." Hustler shrugged. "But where do we hide her phone? The cubbies we get aren't exactly the most secretive things in the world."

I glanced at Samantha and we both broke out in grins. "I think we know a place."

I led the girls back to the tent where Lily was sitting on her cot, chewing nervously on her phone case. The pink case had little bite marks in it and it looked like it had gotten attacked by a wolf.

"Give me your phone." I held out my hand and Lily hesitantly placed it in the palm of my hand. I walked over to Emily's cot and pulled off the thin blanket.

There, in the side of the cot was a long slash. Nobody would see it if they weren't looking for it. I pulled out the contents of the mattress - a straightener, a litre of hair bleach, nail clippers, a pocketknife, jumper cables, birth control pills, my iPod and Samantha's phone and mattress fluff.

"Why would you keep all that in my mattress?" Emily grumbled and I smirked. "Do you know how uncomfortable that is to sleep on?"

"We figured it was about as uncomfortable as the regular cots." Sam laughed as I shoved Lily's phone at the very back and crammed everything else back in. Most of the stuff, Samantha had brought, like the bleach, jumper cables and birth control, an I wasn't sure why she even had most of it.

I understood that she wouldn't want to get preggers if she got raped here or something, but bleach and jumper cables? That just doesn't make sense.

The only way we could sneak all this in us because they didn't watch us change or check our bags when we got here. They just expected that the police did it before we came.

It wasn't like we had anything dangerous, I mean, the pocketknife was the limit of weapons we had and I just brought that if I needed to cut my hair or something. Maybe I should have brought scissors...

I turned to Lily, "there. Nobody will find it. And if they do, then they deserve to know."

Lily hesitantly nodded and sat back down on her cot. I knew that she couldn't keep this little secret forever. But if she got this worked up over some pictures on her phone, it scared me to think what would happen when the boys really did find out.


	9. The Combustion of the Flat Iron

Magnet POV

I rolled my eyes as Mom started handing out colourful gel pens an small slips of paper. It was counselling day and everyone was in a pissy mood. Lily was still angry at us for looking through her phone and glared at us when she entered the tent.

X-Ray made a joke about it being her 'time of the month' and that didn't sit well with her. Lily had her hands clenched in fists and she looked like she was ready to punch the kid in the face.

Barfbag and Armpit started yelling at her to just speak already, which got everyone else riled up because she still wouldn't open her mouth. Squid felt bad because he thought she was the girl on the streets so many months ago and said to 'leave the girl alone' which pissed everyone off.

In the end, we were all screaming when Mom came in and lectured us about being friendly to the other campers because we're all here together and this is a learning process and blah, blah, blah.

"Now campers, since we have a few kids who refuse to participate in any speaking activities, I have come up with something for those who won't talk." Mom said and shot Zero a glare. I don't know why he doesn't hate Lily like he hates Zero.

"You are going to be writing your darkest secret onto your slip of paper. You hand the papers to me and I'll mix them up in this hat." Mom pulled out a cowboy hat that slightly resembled Mr. Sirs. "You are going to pick a random paper and read what's on it."

"So basically, we tell everyone out biggest secret?" X-Ray snorted. It was kind of a stupid idea.

"Well, only one other person is going to know what your secret is and they won't even know who wrote it. If that person somehow does figure it out, then you will have someone to talk with about it." Mom explained.

Zigzag raised his hand with a goofy look on his face. "Mom, I can't do this exercise."

"And why is that, Ricky?" Mom asked, he looked annoyed.

"I ate my paper." he burst into laughter as a chewed up was of paper flew from his mouth.

Mom sighed and handed Zigzag another slip of paper, "now don't eat this-" he was cut off when Ziggy popped the paper into his mouth as we all howled with laughter. Even Lily and Zero had amusement flicking in their eyes and small smiles playing on their faces.

"If you eat this one, Ricky, you will be digging two holes tomorrow. Is that clear?" Mom scolded sternly and Zigzag nodded. This time, he didn't eat anything.

"So we just write down a secret that we wouldn't normally tell people?" Armpit clarified and Mom nodded. "That's going to be hard. I try to be an honest man... Oh, and my real name is Mathew."

I chuckled with laughter as Mom tried to calm us down. I thought for a second before scribbling down the first thing that came to mind.

_My girlfriend of two years had a baby when we were still dating. I broke up with her five minutes after she gave birth. The baby was black. _

I folded up the sheet and dropped it in Moms outstretched hand. I gaped as he unfolded it and read it. "What? You said only one other person would know!"

"I have to make sure you didn't write down some stupid lie, José. I will be checking everyone's." he explained. Zigzag froze and seconds later, he was crossing out his writing and scribbling something else down.

Once all the papers were in, we were finally allowed to draw papers. Armpit chose first, the Zero, Squid, Lily, Zigzag, X-Ray, Barfbag, and finally me.

_My father tried to bury me alive. _

My eyes widened at the statement. It was written in loopy, purple gel pen an if anyone glanced at it from afar, they would have thought it was those stupid notes that girls pass in class that are like 'omg Brad looks soooo hot right now 3' or 'Ew! Greasy Gertrude skipped a shower!'

I looked around suspiciously. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same. I looked back down at the writing and back up at D-tent. There was only one person holding a purple pen.

The infamous, Lily Cole.

* * *

Lily POV

I woke up screaming again. I did that almost every night now. G-tent had learned how to deal with it by now, and usually just ignored me until I calmed down. The first few nights, they always got up in a panic and ended up staying up with me until I fell back asleep.

I clamped two hands over my face and shook like a leaf as I tried to control my breathing. A mix of sweat and tears rolled down my face as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Lily, go back to sleep, it was only a dream." Hustler mumbled and I checked the bedside clock. It was already 4:00 and we had to be up and digging at 4:30.

"No point, we have a half hour left." I sighed. Barbara and Emily groaned while Hustler just curled up in a tighter ball. Samantha sat up with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"I have an idea." she grinned and jumped out of bed. She shoved Emily off her cot and started rummaging through our stash of items. After pulling out the bleach, flat iron, jumper cables and a car betters that wasn't in there before, she set everything on the splintered vanity table.

"I really want to bleach my hair, but I've never had time." Samantha explained as she unscrewed the bleach, "will you guys help?"

We all nodded and started slipping out of our cots. Hustler frowned as she picked up the jumper cables and car battery. "Are we going to drive away, too?" she snorted.

"Well, I figured that you guys might want to straighten your hair. And since there isn't really any place to plug it in, the car battery might work." Sam shrugged as she started working on bleaching her brown locks.

"Where did you get the car battery, anyway? It wasn't there last time." Barbara asked as she picked it up and inspected it.

"For our counselling session, Mr. Dragger had us fix up the Wardens car. Those idiots don't know the difference between a spark plug and a distributer. So the guys washed and I fixed the car, and it turns out they were just out of gas-"

"The point, Sam." Emily interrupted, "we want to reach it soon."

"I stole the car battery from the Wardens car." Samantha said and my jaw dropped. Did she have a death wish?

"Awesome possum, so when can I straighten my hair?" Barbara truly didn't care that we would probably be visiting Samanthas grave in the near future.

"For our counselling session we wrote down our darkest secrets anonymousely and someone else read them." I said.

"Who's secret did you read?" Hustler asked.

"It said: I dared my friend to steal someone's car when he was drunk. He got hit by a train and died." I read the slip out loud and tossed it on the ground. "I don't know who it's from though."

I lied, I knew it was from Zigzag because half of the sheet was scribbled out and he was the only one with a blue pen. I just didn't want to tell the girls because even though I hated the guy, I didn't think his secret should be known by everyone.

Samantha hooked the battery up car battery and attached it to the plug in on the iron. Nothing happened. The light on the straightener didn't even turn red like it should have.

"Oh, That's a disappointment." I muttered. "Oh, wait, the flat iron isn't on!" I leaned over and flicked the on button. There was a spark before a whooshing sound as the iron and battery burst into flames.

I screamed an jumped away, knocking over the bottle of bleach. "Shit!"

"Fire!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs and we all scrambled to get away before the fire reached the spilled bleach. "We're all going to die!"

"The mattress, it has all our shit in it!" Hustler screamed as she grabbed it and started racing to the tent opening. By now, the tent walls were up in flames and the floor had caught on fire.

I screamed as a wall of fire combusted in front of me and I fell to the ground. All around me was fire. It felt like there was no way out!

_Think! What did Father teach you? _

I took a deep breath in and exhaled, trying to calm my mind. I felt the adrenaline take over as I looked around. There was a small hole in the fire wall, underneath the cot. I scrambled towards it and slid underneath.

When I was on the other side, I could see Hustler carrying the mattress out of the tent, followed by Emily. Barbara was making a mad dash to the entrance and I suspected Sam already made it out.

"I'm too young to die!" Barb yelled as she made a dive for the door. I shoved her out and fell on the dirty ground, coughing from the smoke.

Hustler was laying on the mattress, Barbara and Emily were trying to stomp out a flame that had caught on Barbs hair. Sam was laying next to me, hacking her guts out as well.

"What happened?" Dr. Pendanski gasped as a few other boys helped us away from the fire. More people started to appear as he watched our tent burn to the ground.

"Fire... Car battery..." Barbara wheezed. A boy from her tent handed her his canteen and she hungrily drank the dirty water. As soon as the water entered her mouth she spat it up.

I was coughing like crazy as Zero and Armpit came next to me. Zero rubbed my back while Armpit literally picked me up and carried me away from the burning tent. "Can someone get her some water?" Pit yelled out.

He set me on the ground as I covered my mouth and tried to get all the smoke from my lungs. Tears started streaming down my face as Squid handed me a water bottle.

My head was getting dizzy as I collapsed into Squids arms. I covered my mouth with my arm as D-tent surrounded me. They were saying things but I couldn't hear.

Black spots appeared in my vision as I finally blacked out.


	10. A Day, a Month, a Year: Revenge

I was woken up by my own uncontrollable coughing. My hands flew to my mouth as I tried to smother the coughs and settle my breathing.

Once I had a constant 'inhale, exhale, repeat', breathing Pattern, I took in my surrounding. I was in a tent - obviously not G-Tent - but by the looks and smell of it, I was guessing I was in D-tent.

"You're awake!" I turned to see Hustler and Samantha standing in the tent opening. Sam's hair was now bleached but with a few streaks that were still brown. I have to say she looks even prettier as a blonde.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I examined my body. I was still in my pyjamas from the morning, a pair of old sweats and a black hoodie. One pant leg was burned completely off and bandages wrapped that leg while there were holes from the fire on my jacket.

"About four hours. Barb is in her cot, being grumpy and not getting up." Sam laughed and shook her head, "Emily had to be put on pain killers and she's been quoting Pitch Perfect for the last twenty minutes."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at the image of Em, laying in bed, trying to horizontal run. "Did I miss anything?"

Sam grinned, "I finally got my nickname! The boys are calling me Bleach now because of- well, I think it's pretty obvious why I'm called Bleach."

"Not bad, _Bleach." _I teased.

"And I think I heard Em's tent call her Pitch a few times." Hustler added and I grinned. It seemed like everyone was getting their names today. Well, except for me and Barbara of course. I didn't exactly want to know what D-tent would choose for me though.

"We got the day off because of the fire, too!" Sa- Bleach added and did a little happy dance. "I think we should sneak into the counsellors tent!"

"F-tent?" I asked and Bleach nodded. "Should we wait for Emily stop get off her high or what?"

"I think the pain killers are finally wearing off." Emily entered the room, rubbing her head. Barbara was close behind.

Both looked like absolute shit. While Hustler and Bleach got out right away, Barbara and Emily stayed in the burning tent nearly as long as me.

Half of Barbs hair was burnt completely off and she had a bandage wrapped around it along with random parts on her arms. Emily had gauze taped to the right side of her face and her jumpsuit was tied around her waist, revealing white (read: yellow) bandages covering her arms. Her usually tan skin was pale and her eyes were sunken.

"You look like shit." I blurted out and they both shot me a glare. Emily nodded her head towards the mirror off to the side.

"and you're better?" she scowled.

I gasped as I took in my reflection. I already knew my one leg was burnt but I didn't expect what I saw. The ends of my hair were burnt with black tips and there was a small patch of gauze on my forehead.

Bags were under my eyes and my lips were chapped. I could feel the tender burns on my hands and feet and when I lifted up my hoodie, there were splinters dug into my skin where I had slid on the tent floor.

Even then, Emily still looked worse than me.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Are we doing to sneak into F-tent or what?" Hustler snapped and ran a hand through her golden blonde hair.

Barbara snorted. "Are you kidding? We aren't going to find anything there! The computer is where everything is. That's where they've got the State Files, all the campers and everything about everyone."

Interest sparked. I really would like to know all of D-tents dirty little secrets. "I'm in."

A chorus of 'Alright' and 'I'm game' rounded the girls as we followed Hustler as she limped outside. The only real damage she got was a sprained ankle and a long cut down her forearm where she sliced it along the bed frame when pulling the mattress off.

"By the way, did you get the mattress?" I remembered and Hustler nodded.

"it's in my tent and I was thinking every week we could switch so someone else gets it for a week." Hustler explained and I nodded. We could just put in underneath our normal cots so we just had two mattresses.

We reached Mr. Sirs office where the computer was and peered in, making sure no one was there. It was empty.

No one said a word as Barbara sat down in the chair and rolled it over to the desk in the corner. She started tapping away like crazy as Emily and I roamed the office. We found a little mini fridge under Mr. Sirs 'intimidation' desk.

There was a shit load of root beer and then a few cans of beer, but other than that, it was empty. I shrugged and pulled out of the root beers and cracked off the lid. "He won't miss it."

Emily didn't take one when Barbara jumped in her seat, "I'm in!"

We all rushed to her side and squished together to peer at the screen. Rows and rows of names filled the screen as Barb looked to us, "who should we look at?"

"Print it all off so we can look at it back in one of the tents." I said and watched as Barbara obeyed, hitting random buttons before the antique looking box whirred to life and papers started slipping out, filled with info on the campers.

I took a swig at my soda as we waited patiently for the files to print. I couldn't even believe we were doing something like this because we were bored. But at the same time I was dying to learn everyone's dirty little secrets.

"All I'm saying is, the boys shouldn't get water every hour!" we all whirled around at the sound of Mr. Sirs gruff voice from outside.

I ripped the papers from the printer and shoved them into Barbara's hands before pointing to the desk. She took my gesture and slid underneath the desk with the files, clutched to her chest.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mr. Sir snarled when he entered his office. "I'm sure the Warden would like to know why you four are in here instead of digging."

"We had the day off..." Bleach tried, and glanced at my soda, "we only wanted a drink. Then we were going to leave."

One of the counsellors who he was arguing with, crossed his arms, "that isn't an excuse."

"Now where's the fifth of you troublemakers? Leaving her out of your adventures?" Mr. Sir smirked as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door. My bottle slipped from my hand and shattered against the floor as the men yanked us away.

"Let's see what Lou has to say about this." the counsellor said as he literally shoved us towards the Wardens house. It was the one building in all of Camp Green Lake that didn't look like it would collapse any moment.

"It's not a crime to be thirsty!" Emily snapped.

"It is to steal, girlie." Mr. Sir retorted as he literally shoved the girl into the door. He pushed me off to the side as he knocked on the door. Five seconds didn't even pass before the Warden appeared, wearing nothing but jean shorts and a raggedy plaid button up.

"We found them sneaking around my office. Said they wanted a soda." Mr. Sir explained and the ginger lady opened the door wider to let us in.

"Sit." the Warden growled and pointed to a sofa. I tentatively sat down next to Bleach as she took on her signature bored look and watched as the lady sat in an armchair directly across from us as she continued to paint her nails a sparkling pink.

Mr. Sir smirked at the polish like it was something sinister as the Warden finally spoke.

"You caught me at a bad time, you see, I was just finishing up my nails. I actually made this polish myself." she held out her hands and we all leaned over to get a better look at her nails.

With lightning speed, he a hands shot out and grabbed my shoulder and Hustlers jumpsuit collar and yanked us forward so we were inches from her. "The main ingredient is rattlesnake poison actually. It hurts like a bitch when it's still wet."

"Now why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"We wanted a drink." Hustler whispered as I writhed in pain as the Wardens sharp nails dug into my tender skin.

The ginger let go of Hustler and turned to me, "I've heard you aren't a talker, Lily. But why don't you make everyones lives easier and just speak?"

I just managed to shake my head slightly as her thorn sharp nails scraped down my arm as the rattlesnake poison seeped into it. I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming out in utter agony.

Now, don't get me wrong, I had a high tolerance of pain but this was absolute pain. My arm felt like it was on fire and the further the Warden scratched, the more the fire blazed.

"You're hurting her!" Hustler screeched as she tried to pull me away.

"Just. Speak." The Warden snarled as hot tears poured from my eyes. Her other hand reached up and latched itself onto my other shoulder. "You have nothing to hide! I know everything about you, about your insane father, how he tried to kill you, how you sent him to a mental hospital, how he carved your teeth. I know everything."

Fury shot through my veins, stronger than the poison, as I stare directly into her dark soulless eyes. "You know nothing!" I snarled.

Everything my Father had taught me over the years came back as I lost all control over my body. I launched myself at the red haired woman. It was like a second nature as I landed punches and scratches to the lady.

I smiled at the three long cuts I made across her chest as I snatched the bottle of nail polish off the coffee table and tilted it. I smiled like the Cheshire Cat, "you know it's made out of rattlesnake venom? It hurts like a bitch when it's wet."

A single drop of pink liquid hung from the lip of the bottle as pure fear showed on the Wardens face. If that drop hit her wounds, the bitch would be in a whole lot of agony.

Suddenly, my body was off hers and into the corner as Mr. Sir towered over me. "You're dead girl!"

"Wait," the Warden stopped him from possibly harming me, "Lily, for the next week, you will be digging two holes a day. If you pull anything like that again, you won't be digging any because there's going to be a bullet in the back of the head."

Her dark eyes were burning as she turned to the other three girls, "you're all on kitchen duty for a month too. Now get out of my house!"

I scrambled to my feet and felt a hand clasp onto my wrist. It was the Warden, "I'm not letting this go. It may be a month, or a year but I will make sure you were wishing you were never born."

I didn't realize how real that threat actually was.


	11. Pitch, the Beautiful Bitch

**Sorry about the long wait! I decided to discontinue this but I was on the bus this morning and was like "how annoying is it when people don't update" and then I realized that I was one of those people.**

**but here is a long one for the horrendous wait I made you endure. Sorry if the beginning is a little boring.**

"And then she shooed us out of the cabin. I have to dig two holes every day and serve food with the rest of you guys for an entire month." I finished my story to Barbara.

"Did anyone wonder why I wasn't with you?" Barb asked and Bleach shook her head.

"Mr. Sir mentioned it once but I think they just thought you were still out of it." Bleach explained. She looked over at the deep scratches in my shoulders. They still hurt like a bitch. "But we need to bandage that or something, it could get infected."

I shrugged and Hustler grabbed a pillow off of someone's cot - we were in A-tent - and ripped it until a large chunk was missing from the pillow case. She dug through our mattress until she found our stashed duct tape and held the fabric to my wounds before taping it on.

Blood and pus soaked through the fabric but I didn't really care. It was better than letting my wound get infected.

"Did anyone else notice the huge ass bag of sunflower seeds in Mr. Sirs office?" Emily asked as she started flipping through the stack of camper files. It was sorted by which campers were in which tent.

"I heard he quit smoking." Hutsler muttered as she smirked at a file of someone from her tent. "Chewing sunflower seeds is supposed to help?"

I pulled out a paper labeled SMITH, Alan and flipped it open. Inside was a picture of Squid. I started reading the file. Apparently, he was born only a few months before me; he was born on February 8th while my birthday is on the 29th of May. Speaking of which, my birthday should be coming up soon.

Squid got in for break and entry (on February 6th) and was sentenced to Camp Green Lake on the 8th.

"Aw, Squid got sent here on his birthday." I said out loud and Barbara snorted.

"No wonder he's grumpy all the time." she snorted and kept on reading. She must have read something hilarious because she let her head back and let out a loud laugh that filled the tent.

"Skittles, this kid in my tent, got here for public urination!" she howled and we all joined in.

I have met Skittles before, he's a right prick. He used to have bleached hair but used a bunch of food colouring in the kitchen to dye it rainbow. Needless to say, Mr. Sir got rid of the food colouring after that.

I placed Squids file off to the side after it got to all the boring stuff, like where he was born and who his parents were. It also gave their street address and I couldn't help but notice that his fathers address was blank. Meaning that they didn't know where he was.

I picked up Barfbags stapled sheets of paper. While Emily, Hustler, Bleach and I were having our friendly visit with the warden, Barb was nice enough to staple the papers together so they were more file-like and we didn't have to sort through a million papers.

'Lewis Spring AKA Barfbag' I read and glanced at the picture. His mug shot was awful, his hair was greasy and he had a swollen lip and bruised eye. I'm pretty sure my mug shot wasn't much better so who am I to judge?

Barfbag was sent in for drunk driving. The idiot. I don't drink, I made an oath when I was about 14 to be completely sober after seeing a drunk driver crash into a tree. He died on impact, but the worst part was his girlfriend who was paralyzed from the neck down.

That is why I don't drink.

I read a few more State Files. They all told me how old the campers were and what they did to be sent here. Some of them were funny, like Zigzag who set fire to a science lab, and some of them were stupid.

Example A: X-Ray who sold a mixture of herbs as pot and got caught. But then again, most of the shit X-Ray did was stupid so I don't really blame him.

The files also gave me an insight in on D-tents family life if I looked close enough. Like with Squid, I found out that his father either left him or was homeless. Or a criminal. With people like Magnet, who's mother was labeled as deceased, it didn't take a genius to figure out where she was.

I think I wish that we didn't steal these State Files the second I reached mine. The first thing I saw was the most horrific mug shot ever. And I really mean _ever_.

My ginger hair was unruly and my freckles looked blotchy on my face. I had been wearing a bit of mascara that day and it had smudged under my eyes so it looked like I had huge bags.

My blue eyes were so full of hatred that I looked like I was about to slaughter a kitten and my lips curled up into a snarl. Damn, I look evil. The picture behind that was my dentals which after many hours of studying them on the mirror, I knew them off by heart.

"Ew, I am so done with these!" Hustler spat as showed us her picture. She honestly looked awful. That's saying something when she's the prettiest girl I know. She didn't even look ugly, she just look... Exhausted. Like she was finished with the world and needed a fresh start.

Maybe Camp Green Lake was her fresh start?

"We should probably get around to making dinner anyway, the boys will be in soon." Emily said.

As if on cue, seven boys slugged into the room. I recognized four of them as Flare, Beast, Firecracker and Rash but the other three I had never met. Casually, we all folded up the piles of paper and slid them under our bodies so we wouldn't gather attention.

"What are you girls doing in here?" One of the boys with freckles, shaggy brown hair and green eyes asked Hustler. I admit he was cute and the way he winked at my friend was a sure sign he was interested.

"Well, this is my tent now, remember?" Hustlers blue eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Maybe we are just getting used to our surroundings."

Rash snorted, "how could we forget after the show you put on for us this morning? I can't believe you were stupid enough to try something like straightening your hair with a car battery."

"I thought they used one of those hair clamp things." Flare put in and everyone stared at him for a moment in that 'are you serious look.'

"Never mind." Bleach rolled her eyes and leaned back on the cot to start examining her nails. "Idiot..."

"We thought you were going to die." Firecracker smirked, "Lily it looked like you were just learning how to breathe back there!"

I blushed a deep red as the hot brunette boy continued, "No kidding! Armpit literally had to carry you to the tent because of lack of oxygen or something like that. I got to say, D-tent is protective when they aren't busy screaming at you."

"Lily just brings out the best in people." Emily added cheerfully.

"What happened to your shoulders?"

Everyone turned to see a small boy with a buzz-cut and stretchers staring at my blood soaked bandages. You could see the long, ragged lines through the old pillow case bandage.

"She fell." Barbara answered. Wow, thanks girl! You really made up the best, most convincing lie ever! They'll totally believe you!

Note the sarcasm.

"Whatever, we're all heading to the Wreck Room." Rash muttered, "You coming, Hus?"

Hustler shook her head, "Lily, Em, Bleach and I are on kitchen duty."

The hot guy winked again and I could practically see the butterfly's erupting in Hustlers stomach. "Catch you later, babe."

The second all the boys left, G-tent (save for Bleach who was still looking at her nails) turned to Hustler.

"Catch you later, babe?" Emily mimicked in a high pitched voice and we all burst out laughing.

It was true that the whole 'Hustler wants to pounce hottie like a mountain lion' thing was funny and would be the reason of shit loads of inside jokes, I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

I wanted that.

* * *

"I am not joking, everything is literally in a can!" Hustler scowled as she held out a can of diced tomatoes and beans. I took them from her and looked passed to see that she was telling the truth. The only food at CGL was canned, other than the spices, bread and beverages.

"We'll work with it." Em shrugged and pulled out a large pot and a can opener. "We should totally make them some pot brownies."

"Tell me where to find some pot and brownies and then we'll make your pot brownies. But for now, we are making stew." Bleach scoffed and Emily pouted. I want some weed ,too, Em. I want some, too.

"Skittles has Glaucoma." Barbara blurted out as she sat on a pile of cushions at the back. I raised my eyebrow at her, "he gets medical marijuana."

All four other girls turned to glare at Barb, I was the first to speak. "You're telling us, that all this time, we could have been high out of our minds?"

Barbara nodded her head slowly, "I actually never thought of stealing it before you mentioned it."

"We are such great people, stealing weed from the ill." Hustler laughed.

"It's the digging. This is the character it's building." Emily added as she opened two cans of diced tomatoes and dumped them in the pot. I was busy cooking some beef - the only meat they had in the freezer - to add to our meal later.

We grew quiet after that, I cooked the beef, Bleach opened cans and Em was mixing the stew. Hustler was looking for something that wasn't necessarily canned or moulded.

"I found some pasta that we could make tomorrow but- wait!" Hustler froze and dropped the box of noodles on the ground as she whipped around to face Barbara who was humming to herself. "What song is that?"

"Uh, I don't know. I heard it on the radio before I came here." Barb shrugged. "What makes me beautifully-"

"Oh my gosh!" Emily screamed and started jumping around with Hustler. "One Direction!"

"What?" Bleach glanced at me. She clearly didn't know who they were - or like me, just wasn't obsessed with them. They were hot and their music was catchy but I didn't have the One Direction Infection as some called it.

Or as the boys at my high school called it: One Direction, Sexually Transmitted Infection.

"One Direction!" Hustler and Em screamed again. "They are the like, the hottest people ever!"

"I swear on my mothers life, you two just turned twelve in the last five seconds." I muttered. Joke's on them, I've never met my mother.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of them?" Emily asked with a tone of horror in her voice. "What makes you beautiful?"

Before I could do anything to stop them, Hustler and Emily literally broke out into song. Not even song, they just screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Baby you light up my world like no body else!" They screamed and started to whip their hair which was captured in hairnets, all around. "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell."

Hustler pointed at me while Emily to Bleach, "You don't know, Oh-oh! You don't know you're beautiful!"

"You caused this!" I pointed at Barbara.

"if only you saw what I can see! You'd understand why I want you so desperately!" Emily dropped at Bleaches feet while Hustler grabbed both sides of my face and screamed in my ear.

"From my point of view, this is really creepy!" Barbara sang in from off to the side.

"AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" They screamed in unison while Bleach and I tried to cover our ears. Emily had a little music behind her screams but Hustler, I swear that girl is tone deaf.

While Em and Hustler babbled on about whether Louis or Harry was hotter, and I prayed to whoever was listening to kill me now, the boys started to trickle in from the Wreck Room.

"So what got you on kitchen duty?" Magnet asked Hustler, who was at the start of the line, handing out trays and utensils. I was next and handing out bread, the Bleach who had the soup and finally Emily, who was giving out juice boxes.

"We snuck into Mr. Sirs office and stole some drinks." the blonde answered.

"And then little ol' Lily here flipped out at the warden!" Bleach answered in monotone. "Thanks for that by the way."

"My pleasure." I muttered with my head down. I tossed some bread on Magnets plate and waited for the next boy in line, who turned to by my 'favourite' out of D-tent.

X-Ray.

"Barfbag was bit by a rattler." X-Ray said simply and I sighed. I always miss the good stuff! "He was sent to the hospital and probably isn't coming back.

My head snapped up at that and my eyes widened. That little fucker might not come back? Fuck yes!

X-Ray must have caught on that I wasn't exactly heartbroken that we were getting rid of the second smelliest guy in D-tent (other than Armpit, of course) and moved on with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Pitch." I looked down the line to see a guy from Emily's tent talking to her. "Can I have another juice box, Pitch?"

He was the last boy of the camp and he didn't look like he was leaving until 'Pitch' gave him his apple juice. She snorted with amusement, "As if, you little fucker."

The boy finally gave up and slouched away as we all turned to Emily. "Pitch?" Bleach smiled. "That kind of sounds like bitch!"

"Yeah, it kind of does!" Hustler agreed, "don't you think, Bitch?"

Emily blushed a deep shade of red as we continued to joke around. I smirked and pat her on the head, "you're my bitch now."

Pitch laughed loudly, "At least I have a nickname, nameless." she retorted.

I shrugged, "whatever Bitch, I need to do dishes."

**I know you guys thought that was boring and awful but... Whatever. Just ignore the 1D part, I don't know what I was thinking. But now I've got a question.**

**Who should Lily be with romantically:**

**a) Squid**

**b) X-Ray**

**c) Zigzag**

**d)Magnet**

**e) Armpit**

**f) Zero**

**g) other **

**h) no one. This should not be a romance fanfic. **


	12. Something to Get Off My Chest

**A/N: funny (not so) funny story, a few days ago my brothers dumped a Jerry Can into a bonfire. The fire caught onto one of my brothers and gave him second and third degree burns on his legs and fingers. We almost started a prairie fire and burnt down our own and multiple houses. **

**Don't worry, we stopped the fire and it didn't even spread past our house but it scorched this canopy thing we have and we had to paint it, clean the charred branches and debris, and get rid of all the burnt skin, melted shoes, and the nauseating smell of Ozonol and flesh in the bathroom before my parents got home. **

**Moral of the story: don't drink and start bonfires... Or don't pour gasoline in a fire pit. **

**Don't be an idiot. **

I realized after I had settled down for the night in my new D-tent cot that burning down my own tent had after effects that didn't help anybody.

For starters, I have to spend the next however long, sleeping in a tent full of eternal PMSing boys. It wasn't even the fact that I had to sleep in the same room as these idiots, it was the fact that I had nightmares that scared the shit out of me and made me scream my head off.

How the fuck were they going to react when I was screaming my face off?

I'm pretty sure that Hustler and Pitch said something to X-Ray about them because he was acting different and staring at me out of the corner of his eye as I got ready for bed.

The second repercussion, was that not only would I be exhausted after digging two holes, I had to go to the stupid kitchen and cook for those idiots! I did not want to spend my day digging two holes then cooking!

And the last thing is, everyone thinks I'm about to drop dead any second. Sure, there were visible parts of my skin that were black and I smelled only of scorched flesh and Ozonol. But the fire is over and I'm fine. I wasn't going to die anytime soon.

When I was walking into D-tent after watching Hustler beat some fool in poker, I stumbled a little and ended up on my knees. I kind of squeaked when I hit the ground but nothing that major, but when I looked up, D-tent was standing over me.

Zigzag and Magnet were literally making dives for the first aid kit while Squid looked like he was ready to perform open heart surgery if he was forced to. Barfbag... Well, he didn't do anything because that freak isn't in my life anymore.

A small smirk played at my lips at the thought of not having to deal with one of these imbeciles any longer. If only X-Ray or Squid were the one to be bit by a rattler.

Don't get me wrong, D-tent did show they cared in ways like helping me after the fire and even by just showing they're worried when I fall. But that doesn't mean I am going to forget about all the times they've made me feel like shit. All the names they've called me.

Worthless.

Pathetic.

Stupid.

I plopped down on my cot and clenched the blanket in my fists as anger rages through me. Since being here, even the smallest things have set me off.

"You okay there, Mute?" Magnet asked and my head snapped towards him. I rose one eyebrow to ask 'what did you just call me?'

Squid smirked, "Mute. That's your name now, there isn't much else to call you."

"Burn? Smelly? Idiot who starts tent fires?" Zigzag snorted and I rolled my blue eyes. I looked down at my legs and arms; I had taken the bandages off.

Patches on my arms were black and bubbly (a third degree burn) but that didn't hurt as much as my legs were the fire had literally burnt through a layer of skin (second degree burn). I could pull at the dangling grey skin and peel it off like an orange peel off of its fruit.

The so called 'Doctor' Pendanski hadn't really done much in terms of encouraging the healing process. I found that the burn hadn't even been disinfected.

G-tent and I had to ask one of the counsellors to get us Ozonol and disinfectant. Hence, why I had earlier mentioned that I smelled of Ozonol and seared flesh.

I snapped out of my daydream when I noticed Armpit and Zigzag arguing about something. But then again, someone was _always_ arguing about something.

"That's rich coming from you, the person who single handily burnt down his science lab." Pit snorted in amusement. There was no tone in his voice that showed he was actually trying to pick a fight with his friend.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Barfbag." Magnet finally said and I glanced up as everyone quieted down. Barfbag was kind of the elephant in the room that no one wanted to address.

"Man, he's probably just going to the hospital then comin' back." X-Ray shrugged and for the millionth time since I met him, I wanted to slap some sense into that idiot.

"Yeah, he's getting all the perks by getting to leave this hell hole." Squid added. Were they all mental? People don't just get bitten by venomous snakes and come back the next day.

"Good thing it wasn't a yellow spotted lizard." Armpit sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He kind of reminded me of my neighbours German Shepard, Toby, in the way he rolled all over the place.

My eyebrow perked at the mention of the lizard. I've heard a bit about them and how with one bite, the last few minutes of your life will be excruciating. Even though I knew that, I didn't know the full details of them.

Squid smirked at my reaction, "them lizards put you in a whole world of pain."

"Hey, Mute, I dare you to go pet one." X-Ray snarled and I rolled my eyes. "Or try to spot the eleven yellow spots on its back.

"Yeah, I bet you and the lizard can become the best of friends." Zigzag sniggered.

I clenched my fists and rolled on my cot so I was facing the tent wall as I continued to listen to D-tents jeers. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to drown out the sound of the boys laughter and focused on sleep.

But sleep brought nightmares, and nightmares brought screams. I would be one lucky son of a bitch if I managed through this night without waking anyone up.

* * *

My eyes opened to see that I wasn't in D-tent anymore. In fact, I wasn't even in a tent at all. I couldn't see anything past my hand that I was waving in front of my face.

I tried to sit up but my forehead collided with something hard and I ended up collapsing back on the cushioning. Where was I?

I started to feel around, starting from where I hit my head. I was laying in some sort of wood container that was slightly larger on the upper half of my body and grew thinner - but still with some kicking space - around my legs and feet.

The part of the box I was laying on was cushioned with a soft, velvety fabric but I could still feel the would beneath the mattress.

I continued to feel around until my hand brushed up against something. I reached out and grabbed the thing but recoiled when sharp thorns sunk into my skin.

"Fuck!" I cursed. This time, I carefully took the thorny thing with my fingers and pulled it closer to hold it in front of my face.

The darkness didn't tell me what it was but lightly tracing it up and down did. It was a rose. Why the hell would there be a rose?

Roses were fucking expensive and nobody in there right mind (in my side of town, at least) would spend their hard earned cash on a flower unless it was for a wedding or a funeral-

Funeral. I was in a coffin.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed as I broke into a flurry of flying fists and kicks. "Please! I'm not dead! Let me out!"

My sobs grew louder as I tried scratching against the coffin walls. Splinters dug into my fingernails and bruises were forming on my knees where I was slamming them into the polished wood.

"No, there's been a mistake! Please! In not dead! I'm not dead!" I cried as my movements became slower and slower. "Please..."

There was a quiet, almost inaudible hissing sound as something brushed against my arm. It continued moving towards me until it was standing right on my chest.

Despite the dark, I could still see the creature crawling towards me. I could see its big red eyes, glowing in the dark. I could see its tiny claws digging into my skin.

And I could perfectly see eleven yellow spots on its back just before it sunk its teeth into my collarbone.

With a short scream, I shot up in my cot and clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. Sweat and tears mixed together as they rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto the thin sheets.

"You okay, Mute?" I heard someone whisper and I turned to see it was Squid, the only one who had woken from my short outburst. I slowly nodded and lowered my hand from my mouth. Like always, there was fresh bite marks where my teeth had sunk in.

"Just go back to sleep." Squid muttered. He was sitting up in his cot, like me, but he wasn't the one crying like a bitch. "It was just a dream."

Squid lay down in his cot and rolled so he wasn't facing me. I sat there for a few more minutes before quietly slipping out of the cot and onto the wood floor. Silently, I padded out of the tent and was greeted by cold, Texas air.

I wasn't sure where I was heading until I reached the rubble of G-tent. Most of the wreckage had been sweeper up but there was a small portion of the tent still left, mainly just Pitch's cot and a few boards.

"Nightmares?"

I turned around to see Pitch standing there. Her dark hair was in a messy bun and her jumpsuit was tied in a knot around her waist. I nodded in response to her answer. "Like always."

I sat down next to the scorched cot and Pitch sat beside me. "What do you dream about? I mean, we all know something is terrifying you but... What exactly is it?"

I played with my scarred hands as I answered quietly. "My dad most of the time, or things he's done."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, he's the reason my teeth are fucked up." I snorted, "he's done so much shit, I can't even count."

"tell me." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

I sighed and looked up at the stars, searching for the Big Dipper. "When I was fifteen, I- I woke up and I was in some kind of box thing. At first, I thought it was just one of Fathers survival training things..."

"And?" Pitch urged and I looked away.

"I found a rose. I finally figured out that I was in a coffin and I-" I almost burst into tears at the memory.

I know how right now you're probably thinking, 'ugh, not another girl who cries about everything' but I don't think you understand what I was feeling like. I thought I would die, suffocate. The fear that was racing through my blood comes back to me every time I think about it. I had never been more terrified in my life.

"-I thought I was going to die." I choked out and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I don't want to die alone!"

Pitch let me stay there for a minute, letting me try to control my breathing.

"My Dad had Multiple Personality Disorder." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "The name is pretty self explanatory. Most of the time, he thinks he's some super spy, training me to take down the government. I have to call him Father, or Sir."

"That's why you know all those crazy ninja moves?" Pitch asked and I nodded. "What about his other personalities?"

"The actual fatherly figure is one, Patrick or Dad. That's how I got out from the coffin, he realized what he did and dug me out." I explained, "He's never there though. And then there is the one who put me there in the first place."

"Who's that?" Pitch urged gently.

"Matrix. That's what I have to call him whenever he comes out. He's pure evil, he's tried to kill me on multiple occasions." I pulled up my shirt and showed my friend a faint scar in the shape of a perfect circle. "He attacked me with a broken beer bottle."

Pitch looked horrified. She was absolutely disgusted with what I had been through.

"I was homeschooled until I was fourteen. Up until then, I pretty much thought along the same lines as Father. When I went to high school, I started to realize that not everything was shit. That people weren't out to get me."

"Why haven't you told any of us this?" Pitch whispered and I snorted.

"You think I'm the only one with a past? Do you honestly think that Hustler got here for screwing around in Wal-Mart? That Barb is that crazy because she wants to be? That Bleach is really just someone who is bored with everyone around her? That she dresses so- so sleazy to get attention?"

Pitch didn't say anything so I continued.

"Hustler isn't here for public disruption, she's here because she gave up on life outside of CGL. She committed a crime because she would rather be in prison or on death row than live in that world. Barbara is only crazy because she's scared. She thinks that if she acts dangerous or insane, that everyone will leave her alone."

Pitch seemed to be understanding what I was saying. I finished my rant with Bleach, "And Bleach, she thinks that the only thing she's got going for her are her looks. The only thing she actually loves is cars and deep down, she truly believes that that's the only thing that will ever love her."

Pitch sighed, "You're right. You are completely and absolutely right."

I didn't say anything after that. Neither did Pitch. We just sat there in silence. I knew Pitch had a secret too. That she had something that she needed to tell someone, but I couldn't find it in me to ask her.

We stayed there until morning, not even getting a wink of sleep. But we were fine with it, it would just be another day of digging anyway.

Finally, when the horn started blaring and people started filing out of their tents, Pitch and I finally left. We spotted Hustler, Barbara, and Bleach huddled in a group as they whispered fiercely to each other.

"Hey." Pitch greeted them. Much to our surprise, all three turned and glared at us. Hustler crossed her arms, Barb snarled and Bleach pulled her jumpsuit sleeves further down.

"Hello?" Pitch tried again and Hustler scoffed. "Did we do something?"

"I don't know? But then again, I'm really too slutty and heartless to have an opinion about anything."

I glanced at Pitch, "What?"

"You know, I'm probably just too fucking suicidal and that's why I'm always so depressed, right Lily?" Hustler snapped and things started clicking into place.

"Wait- were you listening to our conversation?" I asked and Barbara growled.

"So you really did say that shit about us, huh?" Barb scowled and looked away. "Wow, Rash was right. To think we actually thought you bitches were our friends."

"Rash told you all that shit?" Pitch asked but was greeted with silence as Barb flipped her off and the three stormed away. Pitch and I watched them in shock as they disappeared among the crowd of orange jumpsuits.

This was all my fault.

**Is this story becoming shitty? Am I adding too much drama? Really, what are your thoughts?**


	13. Broken Noses and Withered Souls

**A/N: I'm starting to feel really awful about this story. I feel like it doesn't have a plot and I might just end it. Like, not discontinue but maybe just end it really suddenly. I have a few ideas how to end this but I'm not sure...**

His name was Stanley Yelnats. Apparently he got in for stealing Clyde Livingstons shoes. I honestly have no clue who Clyde Livingston is, but I wasn't about to tell anyone that.

Stanley had mousy brown hair, puppy dog eyes, and he was probably the biggest guy in camp. Not muscular like Armpit or the other fools from B and C tent. Stanley was just big.

He came when most of the guys had finished digging and I was on my second hole. Pitch was helping me of course but the other girls just passed with a smirk on their faces. For all men out there who handle their problems with a fist, think of how us girls feel. Even in a detention centre we get catty when some bitch pisses us off.

And right now, Pitch and I were that bitch.

"Do you think we could try talkin it out?" Pitch asked and I snorted. I spotted the weedy little prick that started this from a distance.

"I've got a better idea that doesn't involve words." I snarled and slammed my shovel into the hot ground again. "Once we're done, I'm teaching that dick hole a lesson."

Okay, so maybe I tend to veer off the catty side and into the 'I'll break your jaw' side.

"But what do we do about Hustler, Bleach and Barbara? They're pissed!" Pitch hissed and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rash will make it better, trust me."

We finished the hole in silence. It was much easier with two people but after digging ten feet of dirt, both of us wanted to collapse and sleep for a month. But, oh joy, we get to wake up early and do it all over again.

"Have I ever told you, you have abs?" Pitch suddenly asked on the way back to camp. I was only wearing a sports bra with my jumpsuit tied around my waist. Usually, in a camp full of boys, I would never wear something like this but I stopped giving a shit what they thought since I stepped off the bus.

"No, I can't say you have." I laughed and tossed my shovel onto the pile by the Library. "But thanks, I think."

"There's the little weasel now." Pitch pointed to the small blonde boy with freckles and wiry arms, standing outside of his tent. He was talking to Firecracker.

"Hey, Rash!" Pitch called and he glanced up. A wicked smirk spread across his face as we approached. Pitch turned to Firecracker, "Scram, we have stuff to deal with."

Firecracker snorted and pat Rash on the back, mumbling something like "Good luck," before walking away.

"So, a little birdie told us that you may have told our friends a few lies." Pitch batted her eyelashes.

Rash snorted, "I heard what I heard. They deserved to know."

"Well, why don't you go make our lives easier and say you made it up?" Pitch rolled her brown eyes but Rash scoffed.

"In your dreams, bitch. This is the most fun I've had in weeks!"

The little weed tried to push passed me but I stepped in the way. A few guys, including Firecracker, Squid, and that guy I bit so many weeks ago, glanced over at us and they could tell some shit was about to go down.

Rash shoved me back hard and I stumbled a bit. "Do you think you're better than everyone? Huh?" he yelled and shoved me again. "What makes you so high and mighty that you can go around telling people to do?" another shove.

"TELL ME!" Rash screamed before his open hand connected with my cheek with a loud slap! Everything froze. Nobody made a sound as I slowly turned my head back to face the boy. Anger filled his eyes as he was panting and clenching his fists.

A slow grin spread across my face as I began to shake with laughter. Finally, I broke into a full length smile and let out a growling laugh. Rash's face paled to the colour of snow when he saw what lay behind my lips. "It isn't hard to be better than you."

"The fuck is wrong with-"

He was cut off when my leg sweeper forward and took out his legs. With lightning speed, my hand shot forward and caught Rash's hair so when he fell, I took a good handful of hair out.

The boys were racing to stop me when I delivered my first blow, a kick, to the boys face. There was a crunching noise before a strangled scream as I kicked him again and again.

Once his nose was sufficiently broken, I placed my right foot gently over Rash's throat and leaned on it slightly. Not enough to close his windpipe, but enough to make breathing _that_ much more difficult.

"Are you going to tell the girls that you made that whole thing up?" Pitch asked and Rash snarled.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

I sighed and leaned most of my weight onto my right foot and bent down so I was close to his face. "Have you ever heard of a Columbian Neck Tie?" I asked sweetly. When Rash didn't answer, I dug my heel into his throat. "Have you?"

Rash's face was quickly growing purple from the lack of oxygen but there was no way I was going to stop until I got my way. Rash shook his head, no.

"I'll tell you what it is and I promise you'll remember." I winked, "it's when you take a knife or any _sharp_ object and make a cut, right about... Here." I drew my finger across the boys throat, right above his Adam's apple.

"You have to reach right up there and pull the tongue _through_ the hole so it makes a pretty little tie. Do you get it?" I finished in my same, sweet tone. Rash nodded quickly and I broke into a grin. "Good, now if you don't tell my friends that everything you told them was a lie, I will make sure you have a pretty little tie as well. Understood?"

Rash nodded again and I took my boot off his throat. Almost immediately, he broke into a rally of gasps and coughs. I stood up and starting walking away. The three boys watching stepped to the side and let Pitch and I pass. I winked at Squid as I moved passed him. I knew that by the end of the day, everyone would probably know about my teeth.

But now, they're terrified of me. Hopefully, that was enough to ease the bullying. Pitch snorted when she saw Firecracker help Rash to his feet. "His name really suits him; the kid really is a rash."

I smirked, "Come on, I have to wash blood off my hands."

* * *

Word went around fast, about Pitch and I demolishing Rash. Not about the teeth, yet. I entered the Mess Hall, ready to make dinner and when Hustler and Bleach saw me, they looked shocked.

"You broke his nose?" Hustler gasped and I shrugged.

"Bitch was telling lies."

"Wait, wait, wait-" Bleach stopped us. "You broke his nose, suffocated him, and then _threatened_ him?" Again, I shrugged.

"I can't believe you actually broke a bone in his body. An actual bone!" Hustler waved her skinny arms around. She was over reacting to this.

"Did he tell you? The truth?" Pitch asked as she tied her hair into a bun and put it in a hairnet.

There was a pregnant pause before Bleach answered, "Yeah, he told us. We're sorry for being bitches."

I shrugged. "It's good. I probably would have been pissed, too." I paused, "Actually, I would have broken you nose."

The doors creaked open and we turned to see Stanley Yelnats standing there. "I saw people come in, I thought it was dinner." he stuttered. Nobody said anything so the nervous boy took a step back before bolting out of the room.

"He isn't going to make friends here." Bleach rolled her eyes and poured some pasta into a pot of boiling water. We all agreed quickly. Maybe this would mean the target would be off my back and onto his?

The door opened once again and we all turned _again_ to see it was Zigzag. "The Warden wants you, Mute."

I nodded and pulled my red hair out of the net. "Bye, _Mute_." The girls teased as I rolled my eyes and followed Zigzag out the door.

What was in store for me now?


	14. A Bullet or A Box

Sweat rolled down my cheeks as I placed my hands on my knees and hunched over and let out short, ragged breaths.

I almost stumbled into the dry sand but placed my hand on a large boulder to steady myself.

_"So, I hear your name is Mute now. Is that right?" The Warden had said to me. I had stood my ground, next to her floral couch, and kept my mouth in a grim line._

_"That's what Rash said anyway, when I asked him about that shattered nose of his." The Warden continued despite my silence._

I looked up the boulder to see it continued into a mountain. At the top of the mountain was two rocks placed side by side to make the shape of a thumbs up sign.

Or a lopsided penis...

_"You know he was reluctant to tell me at first - it must have been a pride thing. Said that Firecracker hit him in the face with a shovel." The Warden shrugged and her read hair bounced on her shoulders._

_"It's a shame I didn't believe him, it would have made both of our lives so much easier."_

"Why the fuck is this place so weird?" I muttered to myself. Earlier I had found a capsized boat.

Let me repeat that if you didn't catch it the first time. I found a capsized boat in the desert. About a mile from where I found a mountain with a lopsided penis on top.

"I told you that I would get my revenge and this might just be the way." The ginger smirked, "I'm done with your games, and this is your choice."

I waited for her to continue, and she did. "Either you leave this place, we say you ran. Or, you stick your hand in this box and I'll get my way anyhow."

"I'm going to end up finding peaches or some fucked up shit at the top of this." I muttered.

I don't know what drove me to do it. I don't know why I grabbed that first dent in the boulder and hoisted myself up. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was the dehydration, but five minutes later, I found myself at the top of a boulder.

But with an entire mountain left.

_"What's in the box?" I snarled and a smirk crept across the Wardens freckled face._

_"In that box is what we like to call a yellow spotted lizard." I froze upon hearing those words. "One bite, and you're dead a slow and very, very painful death."_

_"And if I don't?" I rose my eyebrow._

_The Warden pulled a silver handgun from her belt._

_"I will put a bullet through your head."_

My feet found every nook and dent in that mountain. I stumbled up, despite my exhaustion and need for water.

"Why am I doing this?" I kept on asking myself. But every time I did, a voice in the back of my mind told me to keep going and that there wasn't exactly anywhere else for me to go right now.

I could go back to camp and tell everyone what happened, which would probably end with a gaping hole in my chest, or I could go back to the capsized boat and eat the suspicious jelly is in those strange glass jars.

The only reason why I didn't eat them to begin with is because I usually live by a rule to not eat hundred year old, brownish substances.

But maybe it's just jellied chocolate... Peach smelling, jellied chocolate.

_"You won't get away with this. People will find out." I growled as the Warden shoved me forward and I stumbled across the dirt. Everybody was in the Mess Hall and too busy eating to notice me._

_"Oh, trust me, I will." The Warden let her head back and laughed. "And to help my case, I can bury a few valuables and say you ran with them. The police would just eat that up. Criminals running is not a strange occurrence."_

_"They know I'm not a thief. I drove a truck into a school, not robbed a bank. Everyone knows I'm not a thief." I snapped. I knew G-tent would realize the flaw in the Wardens lie and come save me._

_"The judge also thought you were harmless enough to send you to a camp with razor sharp teeth, I guess he was wrong about that too." The redhead smirked and shoved me forward again._

Dehydration was getting to me. The fact that I had second degree burns and possible infection didn't help. My arms were aching, and I felt like I would collapse any moment.

I was actually nearing the top though. Between asking myself what the hell I was doing with my life and telling myself only a little bit longer, I had managed to distract myself from the pain and aches long enough to climb almost a full mountain.

With multiple stops in between all that as well, mind you.

"I better be getting a fucking award for this." I told the voice in the back of my mind.

I named her Wendy.

'Wendy' had quickly became my social life. Maybe I was going crazy like my father. Maybe I would get Multiple Personality Disorder and end up with a snapped neck as well.

Or maybe I simply have Syphilis and will end up like Hitler. Either one doesn't end in my favour.

_"Now scat. If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to put a bullet straight through your forehead." The Warden shoved me forward and I took a few cautious steps._

_I didn't have food, I didn't have water, and the place was littered with death sentences like scorpions, rattle snakes and lizards._

_I would be dead in three days, at the maximum._

_"Go!" The Warden screamed and I jumped farther away. Even though I was trained to handle situations like this, all my training and life lessons went out the window the second The Warden showed up with a gun._

_"Leave, and don't come back until your dead or bitten!" The Warden screamed again, even though it made absolutely zero sense._

_I swear, if I die out here, I'm coming back to haunt that bitch._

My hand reached the top ledge and with the last bit of strength, I pulled myself up and collapsed onto the ground.

And right into a puddle.

At first I had thought that it was my own sweat. But then I came to my senses and realized that it wasn't physically possible to sweat that much, unless you're like deathly ill or something.

"Water." I rasped out and managed to twist my body enough to put my face in the pool and lap up the water like a dog.

Not my proudest moment.

"This place really is fucked." I sighed in content and started making angels in the mud.

My hand hit a clump of white flowers and curled around it. I gave the clump a hard yank and brought it closer to my view once it was pulled out of the ground.

"Yup, totally, and absolutely, no doubt about it, fucked the hell up." I agreed with myself. I had pulled out an onion.

I had never liked onions, but then again, I had never liked climbing, the desert and dirt but look where I am now. So, despite my hate for the vegetable, I brought it to my lips and took a large bite out of it.

And it was sweet.

* * *

"Where the hell are my necklaces?" The Warden screamed as she stomped into the Mess Hall. "Where is Mute? She was supposed to meet me at my cabin and she never showed! And now, my jewellery is missing!"

"I brought her to see you. I saw her go into your cabin." Zigzag piped up. It was the truth, Mute had simply walked right in, not even bothering knocking.

"Well, I never even saw her!" The Warden yelled, "she must have snuck in and stole my jewellery!"

"Mute isn't a thief!" Barbara yelled and stood up. The other G-tent girls stood as well and crossed their arms across their chests defiantly.

"Let's see, she is in a _detention camp_, she has beaten up multiple people, and suddenly my necklaces have gone missing and she's no where in sight!" The ginger listed off on her fingers, "she sounds like a bloody thief to me!"

"There is no way Mute took your things, you must have misplaced them or something." Bleach snapped. "She got here for crashing a car, all those people who got 'beaten' are fuckers who are too pussy to handle themselves as deserved it."

"Watch your fucking mouth." Rash muttered and Pitch shot him a glare.

"Columbian Neck Tie, Rash, just remember that." she winked and Rash paled.

"Somebody find that criminal, now!" Mr. Sir yelled, "NOW!"

Everyone in the Mess Hall leapt to their feet. The boys started shuffling out of the building and calling Mutes name repeatedly. G-tent on the other hand, pulled off to the side.

"She didn't take to jewels." Hustler said immediately.

"Tell me something I don't know, but where the hell is she and what the fuck happened at the Wardens cabin?" Bleach snapped.

"D-do you think she's..." Barbara trailed off and tears filled her blue eyes. She couldn't handle losing her best friend. Especially when she had been so rude to her the previous day. She couldn't have Mute die with the last words she heard from Barb being harsh and cruel.

"She is not dead." Pitch snapped firmly. She was not letting her tent think that Mute was dead _or_ that she was a thief.

"We have to find out what happened." Hustler said and spotted a tall boy with crazy blonde hair. In unison, all four girls lunged forward and tackled the boy to the ground. They may have been girls against one big dude, but the were angry and needed answers.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Bleach snarled. She had picked up a few lessons of intimidation from Mute.

"What?" Zigzag looked around wildly.

"You were the last to see Mute, so tell us what happened." Barbara clarified.

"Nothing! I just showed her to the Wardens cabin and she walked right in without even knocking. I figured she would get in trouble for the stunt she pulled with Rash so I just went to the Wreck room."

"You better be telling the fucking truth or we will set your tent on fire in your sleep." Pitch growled, "we have experience in that sort of area."

"I am! I didn't see nothing!" Zigzag waved his arms.

Hustler eased off a bit. "Then where is she?" her lip was quivering and Zigzag took a good look at the four girls. Barbara had tears slipping down her face which she quickly tried to brush away, hustler was fighting back the water works and even Pitch and Bleach looked frazzled in the short period of time that they had learned the news.

"Why do you care, she was a bitch anyway." Magnet crossed his arms as he joined the conversation with the rest of D-tent, save for Zero and Stanley.

"Shut up! She was our friend!" Bleach growled, "Is. She is our friend!"

"Okay, chill!" X-Ray held up his hands. "She's probably off taking a shower or something. She's fine!"

"You don't understand." Hustler choked and furiously wiped her eyes. "When we got in trouble for hacking into the State Files-"

"Wait, you did what?" Armpits jaw dropped.

"Listen, we were sent to the Wardens cabin and- and Mute sort of freaked.

"How do you mean 'freaked?'" Squid asked. He had never even seen Mute speak - hence the nickname - except for when she threatened Rash.

"She- well, she basically attacked the Warden, but that's not the point." Bleach waved her hand away. "The point is, the Warden promised that she would get revenge on Mute and this might just be it."

"So you think, what? The Warden killed her and buried her body in one of the holes?" Zigzag asked and the girls looked down. They actually weren't thinking that, but now that he said it, they realized it could be a possibility.

"If it will make you feel better, we can just check the holes around the cabin, see if there's any upturned soil." Armpit shrugged. He didn't believe Mute was dead. There was no way that pain in the ass was gone.

"Thanks." Hustler rasped out.

Nobody said another word as X-Ray led them to the Wardens cabin. There were few holes near the cabin but the boys figured that they could check them just to make sure they weren't turned into any graves.

"Guys?" Squid called as he peered into one of the holes. "This one is half full of dirt."

A quick sob escaped Barbs mouth as they all rushed to the hole. Even though it was cramped as hell, the nine boys and girls fit into the hole and began digging for there lives.

Or Mutes life, that is.

"Oh my gosh." Pitch gasped as her hand came in contact with something.

She pulled it out of the ground and everyone's faces paled where they saw what was hanging from the girls hands.

It was three pearl necklaces.

The same necklaces that the Warden had apparently lost.

**So G-tent and the boys are working together to solve the case of the missing Mute. Review and tell me what you think. I thought I would twist things up a bit because you never see a girl on Gods thumb. **


	15. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Okay so I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed :) My goal is to get 100 reviews and I can't do it without you! If this story does make it to a hundred, this will be my first story to ever do that! Do you know how exciting that is for me?**

**So I'll make you all a deal, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be. I try to make every one 2,000 but I think I can make it up to 3,000 or more a chapter if I get Reviews.**

**And thank you all for the support, it's greatly appreciated. **

I never knew my mother. I know how you all must read those books about the girls who watched their parents die or whatever, but that never happened to me. I simply did not know who she was. There are no pictures or letters, she was never in my life to begin with.

Sometimes I wonder that if I had, had a mother in my life, then things would have gone differently. Would my dad be normal? Would I be normal? I probably wouldn't be sent here - well, Camp Green Lake, that is - if I had a role model in my life.

Or at least someone who could teach me how to drive.

I would have someone to cook for me, and someone to tell all my problems to, someone to yell at me when I did something wrongs, instead of pressing my hand to a hot stove And wait for me to scream like my father did.

But then again, it may have been worse. She could have been a drunk, or a hoarder or something. The one thing my dad did was keep me alive... Even though he did almost kill me a couple of times but I'm pretty sure most of that was accidents. With a mother, maybe I never would have made it out of that coffin.

I took a large bite out of my fifth onion. I wasn't even hungry in the slightest, but I was bored so I ate anyway. You know what I mean when I say that. When you're just so overly bored that you eat to try and make yourself less bored. That's how I was feeling.

I mean, what else am I supposed to do? I am literally stuck on an onion infested thumb. And I've been here for three days now, this is not a fun experience.

When you don't have company or games or anything, it's hard to come up with things to do. I have done as many things as possible, I wrote a song, carved my name into the base of the thumb and even went through all the dinosaurs I knew and imagined what it would be like if herds of them came and bit off the Wardens head.

I dropped my onion core - or whatever you would like to call it - off the side of the mountain and watched as it hit rocks and boulders before falling behind a tumbleweed and out of my view.

My hand moved to grab another onion and pull it out of the ground. I rinsed the dirt off with the water (I had dug the hole a little deeper to have a larger space for water) and started eating.

I was watching the water in boredom when I saw something that didn't belong. It was half covered in mud and looked like a metal case or something.

Frowning, I chucked the bitten onion off the side of the mountain like I had done with all the others and started to investigate.

I plunged both hands into the water hole and started digging up mud around the object as it became more clear. It was a trunk of some kind.

It felt like I was finding buried treasure, which I technically was. There was a lock on the brown and old trunk but it easily came off after I smashed a rock into it. I pried the case open and peered inside.

It was all kind of personal stuff. Somehow, the case had managed not to get damaged by the water and everything in it was in mostly good shape. Old, but in good shape.

I found a watch - which wasn't even on time - along with a rusted pen, a small bag of coins, another jar of that brown stuff I found back at the capsized boat and a book that looked to be a diary.

It felt wrong reading someone else's diary but they were clearly not around anymore to protest so I wasn't actually causing any harm. The entries were in faded chicken scratch that I could hardly make out, but I managed.

_May 03/1909_

_I moved into the little town of Green Lake today. It is such a nice little place and all the folks are kind, other than that Trout Walker fellow. I'm not too sure why he wants to be called Trout, but that's what the folks of Green Lake call him. _

_It rained almost all day, but that sure is good for my onions. The folks of Green Lake like my onions too. Say they never tasted something so sweet and delicious. _

_Miss. Katherine Barlow particularly likes them, she bought a full bag of them and even brought out her students to hear my story of how I came across Mary Lou. _

_I do think I can make a life out here. _

_-Sam_

The chicken scratch was nearly illegible and the spelling was horrendous. He (or she) spelled things as simple as 'onion' wrong. They spelt it unun. But I managed to figure out what the guy was talking about, considering I was surrounded by onions.

I flipped to the next page and started deciphering the words again.

_May 09/1909_

_I've been making a life of myself out here at Green Lake..._

* * *

"So how are we going to handle this? We now know that Mute definitely didn't steal anything so that brings us to our next question." X-Ray said as G-tent and D-tent sat around one of the tables in the empty Mess Hall.

Like before, neither Zero nor Stanley was there to participate in the meeting. Zero wouldn't have anything to contribute and nobody had really accepted Stanley as an honorary D-tent member yet. Besides, he didn't really know Mute well enough to add anything.

"Where's Mute?" Magnet finished for his leader. "I think that the Warden definitely had a big part to play in her disappearance. Us campers don't usually run unless we leave with a bang."

"Assuming she is a runner, that is." Squid muttered and everyone shot him a glare. They weren't ready to accept that she was dead yet.

Camp Green Lake has a sort of slang in it. People who ran, were called runners. People who dug were called either campers or diggers. People who purposely got bit were called cowards.

Barfbag was a coward, Mute was a runner, and everyone else was a digger.

"Trust me, she's alive. There is no way that girl went down without a fight." Pitch reassured everyone. "We just need to find a way to prove ourselves right."

Nobody said anything for a while and Zigzag was the first to pipe up with a troubled expression plastered on his face. Unfortunately, what he had to contribute didn't really relate to the topic at all.

"Can we just back up a bit? So... You hacked into the State Files?" Zigzag asked and the four girls groaned.

"Yes, Ricky-who-set-fire-to-his-science-lab, we hacked into the State Files." Bleach rolled her eyes. This kid seriously just couldn't get over the fact that the girls hacked a computer. Well, Barb did at least.

"Then why don't you just hack into it again and check the security footage?" Zigzag offered and everyone stared at him blankly. "I've been telling you over and over, there are cameras and microphones in this place. I bet one was pointing to where Mute went."

"Zig," Armpit groaned, "we've been telling you! There are no cameras planted anywhere!"

"No, hold up." Hustler silence Pit with her hand, "so what if there are cameras? They wouldn't be put up in the Wardens cabin."

"Well, they could." Magnet shrugged, "not saying that there are but if I were her, I would add some after what Rottie did." Rottie was a kid in Pitch's tent who was made purely of muscle. He always bragged about his two Rottweiler dogs, Spike and Killer.

"Remind us again of what Rottie did." Hustler said and Magnet began telling his story.

"So, about a week or so before you girls came, Rottie snuck into the Wardens cabin and turned all her furniture upside down. The Warden was pissed. Apparently Rottie overheard Mr. Sir and her screaming at each other after."

"And what did she say, Magnet?" Zigzag asked smugly.

"According to Rottie - who isn't the most reliable source, remember - the Warden said, 'that's it, I'm done with these criminals. I'm installing them in my cabin as well.'" Magnet sighed. "But that doesn't prove she was talking about cameras."

"But there is still a chance that she was?" Hustler asked with hopeful eyes.

Nobody except for Zigzag gave a definite answer. The crazy haired juvenile nodded his head wildly while everyone else shrugged. Barbara had a frown plastered on her face as she spoke up.

"Okay, let me get this straight." she started, "there is a high possibility that the Warden has planted security cameras all over camp?"

More shrugging.

"And yet, despite that fact, you let us admit, not once, but twice, that we had hacked into the State Files." Everyone froze. "So now, there isn't only a possibility that we will get caught for taking confidential, government issued documents, but also that we plan to look at security footage to see if the person running this camp is a murderer."

There was a pregnant pause before Armpit broke the ice. "There's a chance she hasn't seen this footage yet. We could delete it when we hack in."

"Then we better hurry, because I am not ready to add a few extra months to my sentence." Bleach muttered

"So lets say that there are actual cameras planted everywhere, then what? We just sneak into Mr. Sirs office and turn on the computer?" Squid mused, "I doubt that the Warden would ever let _Mr. Sir_ of all people, watch her in her home."

"Then maybe the Warden is the only one who can see the footage?" X-Ray shrugged. "When you were in there, did you see a computer at all?"

The three girls thought hard until Pitch answered, "Yeah, there was. It was in the kitchen I think, right in front of a window."

"This is insane, you all are insane!" Magnet cried and started swearing in Spanish, "we are going to be caught! You know this, right? Who's even going to do the hacking, none of us know computers."

Nobody said anything. Instead, Pitch, Hustler and Bleach slowly turned to look at a certain Hungarian.

And that same Hungarian would be the one to sneak into a cabin and find out what really happened to their friend.

**how'd you all like it?**


	16. That Jersey, Vodka BitchWhore

**Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Seriously, you are all so sweet! **

**So I will probably just be adding a small Mute POV scene at the end of every chapter because let's face it, nobody really wants to hear about what she's doing on Gods Thumb. I mean, she's on a mountain covered in onions. What is she supposed to do?**

The girls and boys who were searching for Mute, decided to try the security footage at the end of the week, because that was when they believed that the Warden would most likely look at it.

Zigzag was the only one who actually kept track of the date, right now, it was the first of June and they were planning to break into the cabin on the seventh during dinner.

The plan was simple enough, Magnet and Armpit would cause a distraction, something big enough that the Warden would have to be called down for. During that time, Barbara, X-Ray and Squid would sneak into the Wardens cabin.

X-Ray was assigned to be on lookout since Squid clearly wasn't able to do that job, judging from when D-tent tried to steal Mutes phone. Zigzag, Bleach and Pitch would be there to cause further distraction de the Warden didn't come out or went back a little too early.

Rash getting a black eye or two would probably be the main point of their distractions. Hustler's job was to keep Stanley and Zero occupied. Of course, Zero wouldn't be that hard but Stanley was kind of clingy. He was a great person and everyone liked him fairly well.

They just couldn't let him know that; they figured if he started hanging out with them then he might find out what they were up to and the less people to know the better. So for now, Stanley and Zero were left out of the equation while G-tent and D-tent schemed together to find out what happened to their best friend.

Or at least G-tents best friend.

What they weren't planning was a new member being added to G-tent and ultimately, D-tent as well.

The bus had pulled up out of the blue, only a few days after Mutes disappearance. At first, none of the girls had understood what was going on. They had thought that someone was going home, not coming. Nobody could replace Mute, nobody.

Especially not Jenny.

She had long black hair and over plucked eyebrows. Despite the soaring temperatures, she had on thick, black eyelashes that were clearly store bought. Her hair was back combed to the sky and she was even a bigger slut than Bleach.

Let's face it, Bleach could get pretty sleazy.

"Heeeeey Bitches!" Jenny screamed as she sauntered into D-tent, right into the middle of an Operation: Find Mute meeting.

"Hey bitch," Bleach said bluntly and put on her signature bored face. Over the last few weeks, the people of Camp Green Lake had slowly but surely made it disappear and let her true personality show. The softer side.

"So, I'm Jenny! Where do I sleep?" Jenny asked loudly and Barbara shot her a deadly glare. The Hungarian was crazy as it was, but when you add digging in the hot sun, losing her friend, and still not earning a nickname: the girl was borderline insane.

"Oh Em Gee, I'm Pitch, and you can totally go sleep over there!" Pitch yelled in a fake Jersey accent and pointed to Mutes old cot. Pitch started pounding rapidly on her chest, "Vooooooooodka bitcheeeeeeeeeees!" she screamed.

Jenny rose an unimpressed eyebrow and tossed her pink leopard print bag on the cot. "We're your parents high when they named you? Why'd they name you Bitch?"

"They didn't, her name is Pitch." Bleach muttered, studying her fingernails. It was true that nobody really gave Jenny a chance, but how could you when she skipped in screaming at the top of her lungs?

"Bitch?" Jenny questioned.

"Pitch."

"Bitch?"

"Pitch!"

"Bi-"

"Fucking hell, her name is Pitch! With a P!" Barbara yelled, "it's a nickname!"

"Oh, uh... Cool." Jenny wrinkled her nose. "So what's up with you all? How awesome is it that I get to join your tent?"

"You have no idea the emotions we're feeling right now." Squid muttered and tapped his foot impatiently. There were thousands of things that could go wrong with the plan and they needed to patch up the holes.

"So what are all of your names?" Jenny asked politely and for a second, everyone thought that she might have hope. Despite her awful entrance.

"X-Ray."

"Zigzag."

"Barbara."

"Squid."

"Bleach."

"Hustler."

"Magnet."

"Armpit."

"Ew, why would you want to be called Armpit?" Jenny wrinkled her spray tanned nose and all hope for her was lost.

Before Armpit could answer, a wicked grin spread across Barbara's face as she turned to Bleach, "have I ever told you about the time I caught a rabid rat with my bare hands? I snapped its pathetic neck and tried sewing it to my dog."

Jenny's face looked horrified as Barbara cackled, "I accidentally poked old Rovers eye out with a needle!"

Immediately, Jenny turned heel and ran out of the tent. The entire tent burst into laughter as the watched the Jersey girl run with her tail between her legs. The only person who wasn't laughing was Zigzag.

"Did you actually do that?" he asked and Barb laughed.

"No, my mom wouldn't let me get anymore animals after I tried to teach my poodle to go skydiving... She never did learn how to pull the cords correctly." Barbaras eyes glazed over and everyone stared at her awkwardly. There was a loud screeching as everyone slid their chairs farther away from the Hungarian.

"Uh, right." Armpit coughed and shuffled closer to Squid. "But we seriously need to get to work before Vodka Bitch gets back." Everyone snickered at the nickname, except for Barbara of course who still handy gotten anything close to a nickname.

"What's left to talk about, we have everything covered!" Zigzag shrugged and Hustler rolled her blue eyes.

"Are you kidding me? What are we going to do with the Jersey Whore?" Nobody said anything. They were all thinking the same thing.

Stanley, Zero and even the Warden, they were ready to deal with but definitely not Jenny. They had known her for five minutes and already despised the girl.

A small smirk played on Hustlers face as she slowly turned to the toothpick lovin' delinquent. "Oh, Squidly..."

Squids face paled visibly, "No, no. Absolutely not!"

"Aw, come on, we need someone to distract the chick! She's going to try to follow us! Or worse! She could be a snitch!" Hustler reasoned and everyone froze once more. Jenny could be the one thing that got in the way of their plan.

**I know! Short and sucky chapter! Next one will be of the ultimate D-G spy attack thing!**

**I'be decided to start a new fic, it's a Frank Iero! For those who don't know, he's from My Chemical Romance. He's the utterly sexual one :) I'll upload it here but I might just put it on Mibba. **


	17. Upload Complete

"Okay guys, do we all know the plan?" X-Ray asked and everyone surrounding him nodded. The Dinner Bell was about to be ring and that was when the shit was going to go down.

As if on cue, a loud blaring was sounded throughout the camp and the teenagers pulled away from their group huddle to go to the Mess Hall. Hustler, Bleach and Pitch were already in there, serving chilli to the campers with a slice of bread.

When Barbara passed them to be served her food, she nodded quickly and let a plastic bowl of stew be out on her plate. She walked to go sit in her original spot but didn't touch the food. She was far too nervous.

The new girl, Jersey as everyone liked to call her, was sitting in Mutes old spot and picked at her food. She was barely paying attention to anything around because she was too lost in Squids deep brown eyes. Squid was ready to projectile vomit but rubbed her leg against Jerseys anyway, for the sake of the plan.

Suddenly, loud shouts erupted through the Mess Hall, coming from Armpit and Magnet. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Armpit yelled and shoved Magnet hard against the chest.

"Me? What about you? At least I know how to take a shower!" Magnet yelled back. The counsellors looked ready to break them up so they turned it up a bit.

"Oh yeah? Well then wash this off!" Armpit snapped and dumped his entire bowl of chilli over his friends head. He kept the bread though because he actually was quite hungry.

Magnets jaw dropped and before anyone could say anything, the Hispanic boy had flung his open cup of juice at Armpit.

"FOODFIIIIGHT!" Zigzag screamed at the top of his lungs before all of D-tent and G-tent sprung into action. Food was flying everywhere and yells and screams were nearly deafening in the building.

Barbara and X-Ray ducked underneath one of the tables to avoid getting splashed and crawled towards the door. They had to get out before the Warden came, and judging from the looks of the Mess Hall; she would be there very, very soon.

Jersey squealed as a chunk of hamburger meat fell into her hair and she made a dash to the door. Pitch moved into action and lunged for the girl, knocking her over and dumping a can of tomato paste that she had ready. Jersey let a string of profanities slip her mouth before she turned into a flying ball of rage and attacked Pitch.

Hustler kept a close eye on Zero and Stanley as they ducked under a table to avoid ending up like Jersey, but still guarded the door, making sure no one got out.

There was a loud BANG and everyone froze. They all turned slowly to see a fiery red haired woman, standing at the back door, holding a shotgun. "Who the hell started this?"

Everyone immediately pointed to Armpit and Magnet as they stood there, covered in juice, chilli and random pieces of bread that got stuck to them in the midst of everything.

Barbara and X-Ray could hear the Wardens screams, even from outside the cabin door. Thankfully, she had left the door unlocked and they scurried inside and slammed the door shut before locking it.

They spotted the computer instantly and Barb didn't waist a second before she sprinted to it and wiggled the mouse so the screen lit up. She was logged onto an article about Kissing Kate Barlow. The chick needs a new obsession.

Barb minimized the screen and went to her documents. She was already shaking nervously as she scanned the files, looking for the right one. The entire plan was based on an if.

She could only do this _if_ there were actual cameras and microphones placed inside the Wardens camp. _If_ the others were able to distract the Warden long enough to watch the video. _If_ Mute was even still alive.

And to Barbara, those were a lot of things that could possibly go wrong.

"I found it." she whispered when her eyes strayed over a folder, labeled 'security footage.' "X-Ray, I found it!"

The D-tent leader gasped and raced from his position at the window to Barbara's side as she opened the folder. There were hundreds over videos, starting from January. That's when the Warden must have set up the cameras.

Barbara scrolled to May and looked for the date that Zigzag had said that Mute disappeared on. She opened that video to find there were at least fifty places that cameras were set up in, including one black screen where G-tent used to be.

"There." X-Ray pointed to the one of the Wardens cabin. Barbara clicked it and fast forwarded to around dinner time, when Mute had first disappeared.

Both of their hearts sunk when they saw Mute standing in the Wardens cabin. They were arguing about out something.

"Woah, what the fuck is wrong with her teeth?" X-Ray gasped.

"Irrelevant."

The two watched as the Warden gave Mute the choice of sticking her hand in a shoebox or run.

_"What's in the box?" Mute asked, looking uneasily at the shoebox. A sick grin was plastered on the Wardens freckles face. _

_"In that box is what we like to call a yellow spotted lizard. One bite, and you're dead a slow and very, very painful death."_

_"And if I don't?" Mute snapped. _

_The Warden pulled a silver handgun from her belt._

_"I will put a bullet through your head."_

X-Ray and Barbara both froze upon hearing the words. They watched in horror as the Warden shoved Mute outside. They had to change cameras to watch the rest but it didn't make them feel any better. The Warden held a gun to Mute and forced her to run.

They evensaw how the Warden had buried her pearls before dishevelling her hair a little bit and storming towards the Mess Hall.

From outside, the Warden had finished her rampage on Magnet and Armpit and was getting ready to go back to her cabin. That was when Zigzag, Bleach and Pitch sprung into action.

They had all been joking around that a bully circle on Rash would be the best distraction but now that they were there, they realized that beating the living shit out of Rash might actually be a good idea.

"Rash, you whore!" Bleach screamed and lunged at the boy. He didn't know it was coming as she kicked him in the gut. "This is all your fault!"

Zigzag and Pitch joined in, fighting whoever they could get their hands on. The Warden was speechless at first, just watching in shock as her campers lost total control. She had the vague understanding that D and G-tent were behind causing the havoc in her camp but she couldn't come to terms why.

She still hadn't noticed X-Ray and Barbara's disappearance

"Enough!" she roared finally but the kids just wouldn't. She had to fire her shotgun at the roof three more times before they froze once more. The Warden whirled around to face Mr. Sir, "keep them in control or you'll be digging their holes!"

With those words, everyone lost it. Some people started taking off their clothes and streaking across the room, others flipped the tables, and everyone else kept fighting. Hustler grabbed some chairs and dragged them in front of the door so no one could leave as havoc erupted in the building.

The only thing they found more appealing than fighting, was the fact that Mr. Sir could possibly be digging their holes the next day.

* * *

"We have to do something, Barb." X-Ray urged when they finished the videos. They ignored the sounds of screams coming from the Mess Hall and the sound of gunshots as the stared at the now frozen computer screen.

"What can we do? She's dead!" Barbara yelled and blinked her eyes to try and keep the tears from coming down. She had thought that somehow these videos would give her peace. That somehow a bus had shown up and taken Mute away without anyone noticing but that wasn't the case.

The Warden had forced Mute out. There was no place that she could go and the truth was, she was probably rotting in the ground somewhere.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here any longer! If the Warden did that because Mute broke someone's nose, think of what will happen when she finds out we snuck into her cabin!" X-Ray argued.

"It's not like I can print off a video, X! I can't just print it off and put it in everyones tents, it doesn't work like that!" Barb screamed, now with full on tears flowing from her blue eyes. "Mute is dead and there is nothing we can do!"

"Just because Mute is gone doesn't mean we have to stay here! We have to get out somehow!"

"How? How, X-Ray, tell me how!" Barb yelled. Neither of them noticed how the Mess Hall had quieted down immensely and the Warden was stomping her way over to her cabin at that moment.

"I don't know! Just, please, do something!" X-Ray slammed his hands against the desk and Barbara froze. A slow smile spread over her features as she sat back down at the computer.

X-Ray Watched in amazement as the surely Bi-polar girl worked her magic. He didn't really know what exactly she was doing but he caught on to the gist of it when he saw the words UPLOADING in all caps appear on the screen.

"Thank you." The D-tent leader breathed out but it was quickly caught in his throat when the sound of the rattling doorknob snapped both of their attention to the front door.

The Warden.

"Shit!" X-Ray cursed. He could hear her trying to fit her key into the lock. "Hurry!"

"I can't!" Barb snapped back. It was only 77% finished and she needed at least five more minutes to be complete. This _had_ to be done!

"Do something!" Barb hissed and X sprung into action. He leapt to his feet and just as the front door opened, he slammed all his body weight into it, making it shut.

"What the hell?" The Warden snapped and tried the doorknob. "Who's in there?"

"How much more?" X-Ray whispered and Barbara used her fingers to show that it was 83% complete.

The Warden was now slamming her entire body into the door and X-Ray was having a hard time keeping it shut. Sure, he dug holes every day and he was fairly strong, but he was also small. The second smallest in his tent, excluding Jersey.

Besides, the Warden was freakishly strong. What they didn't know was that Lou Walker had dug holes for around twenty years, up until her grandfather died and her parents gave the camp to her.

"Hurry!" X-Ray finally yelled.

"X-Ray? I that you?" The Warden yelled.

"I'm trying!" Barbara screamed back as a reply to X-Rays order.

"Barbara?"

98%

The door slammed and X-Ray was sent flying back as the Warden and Mr. Sir jumped into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Sir roared and they all looked at the computer screen.

The Wardens jaws went slack as she read the words on the screen.

100% UPLOAD COMPLETE

"What have you done?" The Warden gasped. She wasn't exactly sure what Barb and X had some but by the wicked smirks planted on their faces, it wasn't in her favour.


	18. This Really Is A Girl Scouts Camp

Do you know what it's like when you eat something for so long that you just get utterly sick of it? When you really just want to projectile vomit every time the food hits your taste buds?

After two weeks of being on top of that damn onion mountain, that's how I felt about eating onions. After four weeks I started getting literally sick. Whenever I took a bite, I'd throw it up again because my body simply couldn't digest it anymore.

I remember reading somewhere that in Canada, when they tried to assimilate the First Nations by sending them to school, they fed them the same food, every meal. Eventually, the kids got sick and started vomiting the food up. And then the teachers made the kids _eat_ the vomit. At least that's what I heard and I was starting to feel a little bit like that.

I was feeling sick from the lack of nutrients and found myself with shakes and sweats and I tried to sleep in the shade most of the day. I had to get off that mountain and I knew it, or else I would die up here.

I knew that if I went back to Camp Green Lake, the Warden would kill me if she found me first. So I sort of had a plan of action; I would go back and times it so I would get there in the afternoon, once everyone was back at camp. She can't hurt me in front of others.

So that's how I started my journey, back down the mountain, taking the box of stuff with me. The climb down was a lot easier than up and I barely remembered anything as I stumbled across the hard dirt towards camp.

I passed by the upturned boat and thought 'what the hell' so I climbed in and grabbed one of the jars of brown stuff. I smashed the top against the side of the boat and hungrily drank the goo. Shattered glass ripped at my lips and a piece even got in my mouth and sliced my tongue but the goo was like heaven in my mouth anyway.

It tasted like peaches.

I drank the entire jar before I came to my senses and realized that doing that was probably really stupid. I knew that I would be able to make it back to camp without it and now I was probably riddled with disease _and_ bleeding.

I smashed the jar against the ground and kept on walking. I wondered what everyone's reactions would be when they saw me? I knew G-tent would be happy. D-tent would be in complete shock and Rash would probably be fearing for his life. And he should be because I was going to castrate that mother fucker.

I knew something was weird when my foot touched water. It was like a small lake. When the fuck did it rain?

At first I thought the goo was making me delusional as I kept walking. I continued to see strange things that I know for a fact weren't there all those weeks ago. I was only gone for around five weeks!

As I stood in front of a completely different camp that slightly resembled CGL, I decided then and there that I had gone completely and utterly mad. I could see the Wardens cabin and the Mess Hall, but instead of tents, there were cabins. And instead of juvenile delinquents running around, 12 year old girls were.

And they were dressed as Girl Scouts?

My vision started tilting as I stumbled towards the camp. I could hear people yelling when they saw me and someone grab my shoulders. Instincts took over and I ripped myself away but just ended up face first on the ground. In grass? There was no grass at Camp Green Lake!

"Where am I?" I rasped out and felt myself being picked up. I tried writhing my way out of their grasps but they had a firm hold on me and I was much too exhausted to fight.

"Camp Green Lake." It was a woman's voice which was weird. Was it Pitch?

"What the fuck..." And then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a bed. Not a cot, not a mattress, but an actual bed. It was heaven. People surrounded me, all woman and some girls who wore green and plaid Girl Scouts outfits.

"You're awake." One of the women, a young brunette, announced.

"Where am I?" I repeated the question from when I last remembered. I wasn't sure if I heard them right then. I was probably delirious and had stumbled onto a small town.

"Camp Green Lake." One of the little girls answered and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No, I'm not!" I snapped and everyone gasped.

"Your teeth!" One of the girls gasped in horror as I bared them.

"Where am I? This isn't Camp Green Lake! Where is Mr. Sir or the Warden or D-tent?"

Everyone looked confused at my questioning. They glanced at each other and one of the blondes with curly hair and a name tag that read Jumping Jen, answered. "I don't know what you're talking about. Do you mean Cabin D?"

"What the fuck is going on?" I jumped from bed and waved my arms around. I looked down to see that I was still in my orange jumpsuit. I had definitely been at the real Camp Green Lake.

"Look, this is Camp Green Lake, a Girl Scouts Camp." 'Rocking Rachel' explained and I growled in frustration.

"No it isn't!" I yelled and a few of the girls flinched. "Camp Green Lake is a juvenile detention camp! With bad food and holes everywhere!"

Realization dawned on everybody, "That place is gone now. Haven't you heard? Some of the campers uploaded video footage of the owner being abusive to one of her campers and the government came down and checked the place out. Turns out it was run by criminals."

"The person who got it on the Internet somehow managed to override every single search engine so that whenever someone looked anything up, they would get the videos instead. A genius that girl is." Jen muttered.

"It's been a Girl Scouts camp for more than a month now. I can't believe you haven't heard about it. It's been all over the news."

Rachel looked down at my jumpsuit and paled, "you were one of the campers weren't you? How come you are still here?"

"Ive been on a mountain the whole time." I grumbled, "sorry for not keeping up with the latest news."

"Holy shit!" One of the Girl Scouts gasped. "You're Lily Cole!"

Everyone gasped, "Um, yeah? How do you know my name?"

The counsellors all had mind blown expressions on their faces. "Lily, we have some catching up you need to do."

**Short, awful chapter but this is it. The end. All I have left is the epilogue and then Mute is complete. **


	19. Normal

When I was sent back home, everything was made clear to me. Jen and Rachel gave me shit loads of magazines and newspapers to read so I understood what happened.

D-tent and G-tent had worked together to prove my innocence in stealing some jewellery or something and when they realized that the Warden had staged the whole thing, they planned a huge break in and watched the security footage of me and the Warden.

Barbara was the one who found the footage and uploaded it to the internet. And when I say the Internet, I mean _everywhere_ on the Internet. She somehow managed to hack into Google, Yahoo!, Bing and all those fun search engines and upload the footage so everyone using the Internet was forced to watch it.

One magazine did an interview of all the G and D tent members and made little biographies for them, including their nicknames. Even Zero, Stanley and some new girl, Jenny, got them and they had nothing to do with the plan.

Barbaras nickname was Cipher. Pretty fucking cool if you ask me.

Barbara was sent to work for the government to secure their stuff or some shit like that. Whatever it was, she was now a very official sixteen year old. She also ended up in a relationship with X-Ray, which the magazines felt that they needed to add.

They were like celebrities. A group of teenagers had managed to wreak chaos on the web and shut down an entire detention facility. I could see their entire lives without even having to know them.

Secrets were revealed too. Like Hustler, she was sent to CGL for prostitution not messing around in Wal-Mart. Apparently, she had to take care of her little sister, Sophia and that was the only way. As of now, Hustler did the rest of her time in community service and got a stable job, working as a waitress in a bar.

Bleach became a model. All the publicity she got made her recognized by Vogue and she moved to California to pursue her career. It was crazy how one month out of CGL and everyone's lives sky rocketed.

And finally, there was Pitch. She had lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw her and went back to school. She didn't really get some amazing career from the Green Lake bust as they called it, but she did a few stand up comedy routines.

And then there was me. They had an entire page dedicated to me. They explained my life story, about me father, about my night terrors and my teeth. The fact that I was alive was never released to the public and I'm not even sure if my friends knew.

When they were setting up the Girl Scouts Camp, the construction workers dug up a treasure chest with Stanley's name on it. The money went straight to him and the media went crazy about the delinquents again.

Green Lake was full of secrets.

The media were even more shocked when they found our mattress. So were the camp counsellors. They even released my phone to the public and all the pictures and videos were uploaded to YouTube. I was pretty pissed at first, because i'ts my phone and they had no business with it but I got over it.

It had been five months since I had been released from Camp Green Lake and things had picked up.

Now, I live with two friendly foster parents in the good side of town and they even payed nearly a thousand dollars to have my teeth fixed. After many surgeries, they realized that my teeth were unfixable and the dentists just pulled them all and gave me dentures.

I had gotten a tattoo on my back of G-tent. It was our faces, except our names incorporated in them. My mouth was sewn up, bleach seemed to be pooling around Bleach's face, and a deck of cards was behind Hustler. Music notes surrounded Pitch and Barbara's eyes looked like they had a computer virus on them. Below it, was the words 'G-Tent.'

I never met up with the girls or D-tent again. I didn't know how to contact them and figured that it was probably just easier for them to think that I'm dead than me to come back into their lives and cause even more drama. Because let's face it, most of the shit that went down at camp was because of me.

So now, I live a relatively normal life in a foster home, doing normal things. I have normal friends and normal looks and normal grades.

My life after Camp Green Lake was nothing more than that: normal. And even though my old friends were doing crazy and _ab_normal things. I was loving the normalcy.

For once in my life, I actually belonged.


	20. Acknowledgements

It's complete! I honestly never thought I would finish this but I'm pretty happy with how it ended! I had so many different endings in mind that I was about to go crazy. And then when I was writing the last chapter, it just came to me so I went with that.

I would like to say thank you to all the following:

Scourgamy

mrs Belikov

Penpal678910

DreyMarley

TheLovelyCorpseBride

RavenclawStarshipRanger

MusaBelle

Trillen17

SehrClearWater

Me

I am Half-Bood

Water vs Fire

Vanessa

Amy

Silentbreeze20

XxxImNotOkayxxX

NineTails

Tricks8er

Radio Free Death

Camilla Luce Masson

Pookie

Crystalxcobweb

Guest

Thank you all! The reviews were so nice and kept me going! I know I never really addressed how D-tent acted about Mutes teeth when they found out but that's just it. They didn't react because they didn't care. She was still the same person and they know not to judge someone by their looks.

I hope to be writing another Holes fanfic but probably not another GACGL because I'm pretty sure I'm done with that and have gotten all that out of my system. I think I was originally planning for it to be romance but then I was like fuck it and made it whatever the hell I wanted.

I'm probably going to try again to turn my one-shot into a multi chapter. Its called Alone so if you want to read that then go for it.

_If Only, if only, the woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies_

_The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moon, If Only, if Only _


End file.
